When in Rome
by DirtyDiana1
Summary: When Xena, betrayed by someone whose identity is still unknow, is separated from Gabrielle and taken to the House of Batiatus...Everything changes... First FF please be kind! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Nice to meet you all! I'm Diana and this is my first story. Hope you guys like it! I'd love to read your thoughts and comments so, go with it! English is not my first language, so if you find any grammar mistakes and awful errors, pleace tell me!**

 **Have a good time reading! I'm writing this story day by day and I'd love suggestion because I don't know its destiny and we could write it together ;)**

 **-Love, Diana**

1-

The red-haired woman was pacing the bedroom floor, back and forth, rubbing her hands as if she wanted to clean them from some ugly stain. By looking at her whole frame, you could tell that she was terribly upset. Her eyes were heavy with tears she was not ready to shed yet.

"You killed a child! You killed a child!" She finally cried out, angrily looking at her husband. One, single tear running down her cheek. She had never thought he could be able to perform such a horrible deed, especially thinking about how much he longed for that heir the gods didn't seem eager to give them.

He turned around, heading for the balcony. He rested his hands on the wooden balustrade, pensively observing his now lifeless ludus. "No big deal. He would have grown up to be an asshole like his father before him. And, technically…It was not me who killed the child. Barca did." he cynically replied, slightly turning to meet Lucretia's eyes, smirking.

"Quintus!" she gazed at him like if she had never seen him before, her incredulous eyes wandering all over his tall figure, as if trying to detect something wrong in him "…have you lost your mind? That was a child! A child cannot be blamed for…"

He quickly reached for Lucretia, putting his index finger on her lips, preventing her from speaking: "My lovely wife… _let's not speak of it_." His lips replaced his finger and, kissing her feverishly he encircled her waist with his arm, pulling her closer to him "Come. Let's go to bed. We both need to rest. It will be a wonderful day tomorrow: a new cargo of slaves will be dropped here" She looked at him with a suspicious glare, still shocked from the events of the night. "Before you ask, let's say it's a well-appreciated gift from an _old friend_ ".

He laid her on the soft bed, kissed her goodnight and snuggled himself in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The cart proceeded slowly under the burning sunlight. A cracking noise came from its wheels when hitting a rock. Xena slowly raised her eyelids, her throat burned like Tartarus: she hadn't had a single drop of water for more than three days, she had been out the whole time. She forced herself in a sitting position, and her head spun around. Flashes of what had happened filled her brain: they had taken her weapons while she and Gabrielle were sleeping…then roughly woke them up and, before she could even blink an eye, they were both chained. Then someone knocked her out. She couldn't believe it: how could this happen? _She had many skills_ , how couldn't she hear the soldiers approaching them while sleeping? And where was Gabrielle?

She searched for her soulmate. But she was not in the cage with her. Where was Gabrielle? The boy sitting beside her gave her a worried look. He was very young, Xena thought, he didn't look older than 15.

"Boy" she asked with hoarse voice "Have you seen my friend? Blond, long hair, green eyes?"

"Y-yes, mistress. Sh-she was taken away. On an-another cart" he was scared to death. She nodded and thanked him.

"Do you know where are they taking us?" Her eyes filled with angry tears. Her body shaking. They were in Rome and she was sure Caesar was behind this.

"B-batiatus' ludus. Lanista…in Capua". She had no idea who the boy was talking about. She had never heard of this Batiatus. But, sensing his distress she held him in her arms, as he started crying. "I want mother!" She hugged him, shushing him while stroking his short hair. His sobs shook his whole body.

"Hush, now. You'll see her again. I promise. How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. I know boys don't cry..but…" she kissed his head. He was just a child, very thin and fragile. She could have been his mother. Solan would have been thirteen too.

"It's okay to cry. Just…let it all out. What's your name?"

"Homar" he managed to answer, wiping the tears away.

Xena looked around in the cart's. Two other men were caged with them: one was middle aged, well built, he was obviously a soldier. The other one looked to be in his twenties and had long, black curls down his sleeping face, he was tanned. An Hispanic. Maybe a goatherd.

The sun was burning on her head through the holes of the cage. She passed out.

She woke up realizing that the cart had stopped moving: a high, cream colored wall was everything she could see. The gate opened and suddenly she could smell blood, wood, and sweat. It was a ludus, indeed. As the cart stopped on the sand, she could see men wielding wooden swords. They were gladiators. And they were training.

Her slaver opened the cage and roughly pulled the chains that connected Xena to the others by their ankles. A thin, tall man wearing an acid green toga approached. _Batiatus_. He spoke few words with the trader who unchained them, got on the cart and left. She felt everybody's eyes were on her. _I'm the only woman_.

But there was more…

Batiatus scanned all of them, then, all of a sudden, he gasped. He approached Xena and took her by her chin, lifting her head. "Jupiter's Cock!" he burst into laughter then he shouted "Lucretia! Lucretia! By the gods come here!" The red haired woman appeared at the balcony balustrade. Xena could hear the gladiators whispering behind her back while constantly keeping her eyes on her new owner who was now grinning at her "Come down, love. I have a gift for you!"

"Quin…- By Juno's cunt!" Lucretia climbed down the stairs and ran towards them; her eyes wide open in disbelief. Xena directed her gaze towards the woman. _Here we go again_! Their hair was different in color, as was their skin tones, being Lucretia's paler than Xena, whose complexion was darker, suntanned. _Perfect._ She was her owner's wife look-a-like.

"Who are you, slave?" Lucretia asked. Xena decided to keep her mouth shut. Anger filled her whole body, it burned in her guts. Her eyes narrowed, her hands clenching her fists. "I asked you a question! Do you want me to cut your tongue and see if it can answer by itself?" the woman shrieked.

"I'm Xena"

"Not sure I understand…" Lucretia replied, fanning her face. Challenge was in the air.

"I'm Xena" the warrior said, gritting her teeth

"Let me help you: _' I am Xena, Domina'_ that's how all my slaves address me. I am your _Domina._ Why are you here, _Xena_? Who brought you here?" the roman woman looked at the warrior princess with cunning eyes while her husband's moved left and right following the conversation between his love and their new slave. The tall, dark-haired woman was…interesting, no doubt about it. The resemblance between the two women was appalling and confusing. Even a bit embarrassing…for him, at least. Her behavior, her facial expressions, spoke for her. She was proud. Hers was not the typical slaves' behavior. She had never bowed her head, never lowered her eyes. She _was daring_ them. The warrior's eyes narrowed. "I don't know. Some…men took our weapons while we were sleeping and then woke us up but…I- I don't remember anything…" She couldn't believe what she was doing. She let the words come out of her mouth like a river that overflows its banks. Suddenly the woman stopped her flood of words, ready to know more. She had to know more, even if she didn't know why.

"We!? You are with someone?" Lucretia asked, directing her gaze behind Xena's back, searching for someone among the other slaves.

"I…was. My companion was with me, but we were separated…on a different cart. I don't know where to". She was at a loss, she could not think clearly. That was not like _her_. She was an emotional wreck, she was panting, holding her tears back. She felt guilty for what had happened two days before and she needed to know. Her mind was filled with doubts, questions… _Gabrielle, where are you?_

Lucretia's eyes met Xena's wet ones. She looked truly saddened by what the woman had told her. "I see…Pretty sad, isn't it?" but that was just a moment before her mischievous grin came back "Well, given that you won't see him for a while…"

"…Her. I won't see _her._ " Xena corrected her owner, whose words had brought a lump to her throat. Lucretia's blue moons widened, she smiled in astonishment showing her white perfect teeth. _That_ was interesting.

"Well, given that you won't see _her_ for a while…I suggest you behave properly. You know, don't think you are the only one who's been separated by her lover. See that man? The gladiator?" _domina_ 's finger pointed to a tall man standing with his back to the wall "His name is Spartacus. They took away his wife, too". Even if she sounded like 'I don't give a single fuck about you and your lady' her eyes told a different story. To Xena, she was mystery, pure and simple. And she didn't like mysteries.

"Yes! But…" Quintus interrupted with a solemn tone, ready to give a perfect speech "…Having Spartacus been loyal to the House of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, my house…He's going to be rewarded. Being myself a magnanimous man, I decided to _reunite_ them. They are bringing her _here"_. She turned her gaze towards the gladiator. He looked strong and well-built, with deep grey-blue eyes. By looking at his movements and facial expressions, one could easily tell he was excited and nervous. She could sense in her stomach that sensation. _I wish I could be him right now._ Their eyes met and he tried to smile at Xena. _Gabrielle, I'll see you again._

Batiatus' voice brought her back to the real world, to the _now and here_ "You have two choices here." He walked to the center of the ludus, leaving her standing before his suspicious looking wife. He raised his voice "…And I speak them for you all! You are mine, but I can't say you are welcome, because you are not. I don't respect you. You are not my equals. You are Rome's rubbish, filthy criminals. I am a proper roman man. I am a _Lanista_ , as my father before me and my grandfather before him. Now, I know you don't respect me either. But I know you will. I'm your only way out of here. I can give your freedom back or send you to the afterlife. Your only goal is to fight for me. Fight and please me. This will give your honor back. As I always say…" He turned towards Xena then he looked at the new Champion of Capua, smiling wickedly "A man must accept his fate, or be destroyed by it". After the applause that followed, he sent the new slaves to the slaves' cells, being Oenomaus their guide.

Xena moved along with the others, but he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it as if he wanted to crack her bones "They _may_ have the chance to become gladiators. You, _woman_ , have not. Go with my wife. She will fill you in".

That was something she had to change.


	3. Chapter 3

3-

"Wake up, blondie!" Gabrielle opened her green eyes, her head ached and her sight was blurred. "Last stop. Get off the cart. You're free!" she looked at the cart driver in disbelief.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" she asked, putting her hand on her aching head. The slaver opened the cage and roughly forced her out of the cart and started to unlock her wrists and ankles.

"In the middle of nowhere. This is the Appian Way. 4 days away from Capua…by cart, of course. It will take longer to get there by foot. Here, your clothes and weapons. I kept them" He tossed a canvas bag, along with her staff, to Gabrielle and turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait! Good man…I- I think my friend is on that cart, too. She's with me!" said Gabrielle, nervously looking at the slaves who were still on the cart. But Xena was not among them.

"No, blondie. She was sent elsewhere. Can't tell you. Sorry, orders from above. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Please! Just a second!" she grabbed his arm, stopping him. Tears in her eyes. "Please…who…who paid for me? Why me? What happened?!"

That poor old soul looked deeply in her eyes, he was deeply sorry for her. Despite what people thought, he still had a heart. "Blondie, I can't tell you. I don't wanna be flogged. Let's say a roman…man…doesn't want you to get in the way. May the gods help you, child!" then resumed walking, got on the cart and left.

 _Caesar._ She opened the bag and gave a quick look to its content: she'd be able to wear her clothes again, instead of walking around in her sleeping shirt. Xena's leathers, armor and weapons where there as well. _She must be in trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I will not be able to post anything for a couple of weeks, since I have to go on a hell of holiday at my grandparents' farm in a god-forsaken place where internet is seen as part of black witchcraft. So, I leave you with the fourth chapter of the story. I'd like to receive some feedback and read some of your reviews in order to know what you like and what you don't like. I'll wait for your reviews guys! really, do it!**

 **Love, Diana**

4-

It started to rain again.

Xena followed Lucretia inside the villa. It was pretty bare, the walls need to be repainted and few furniture adorned the rooms. It was 'essential' and certainly its owners had been broke: she had heard her _domina_ complain about the awful wine with one of her slaves. She said they needed a better quality now that they could afford it. Every slave's head was slightly bowed, they never raised their eyes unless they were asked to. The group walked through endless corridors and three different rooms, until they reached what looked like the private bath room. Lucretia ordered her slaves to heat some water to fill the pool and pour few drops of lavender oil in it. Xena felt uneasy, she still didn't know what her duties were but when she moved to follow the other slaves, Lucretia grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around so that she was now facing her look-a-like slave. Their identical noses almost touched.

"You know, you're lucky: now we have enough water to have you be cleaned up. We should thank Spartacus for the rain." She said with gritted teeth. She was in a bad mood. "You stink." Xena closed her eyes and breathed deeply to control her instincts, since her fingers had already curled in a fist. _You'd stink too, bitch._ Lucretia was staring at her with an unreadable face. This woman was as charming as she was dangerous. She walked around Xena, then stopped to face her again. "You seem healthy. Your body is athletic and toned. Undress." Xena unlaced the white shift she used to wear under her leathers and let it fall on the floor. Lucretia could detect no embarrassment, no uneasiness in her proud face. No shame in standing naked before someone she didn't know. Xena knew Lucretia wanted to bring her down, annihilate her strength to ensure Xena's loyalty to herself. But Xena was far from being scared. The red-haired woman ran one of her fingers on Xena's right shoulder, running down the length of her arm. The warrior gritted her teeth again. "It is remarkable, isn't it? This…resemblance. You look just like me, despite your olive skin..." her voice was kinda melodious, but the way she raised and lowered her voice, stressing the most important words she spoke, showed how proud, how arrogant she was. Lucretia's other hand reached Xena's hair and started stroking it "And this raven tresses…Your girlfriend must be very jealous" Xena felt her heart pounding in her chest and probably Lucretia felt it too. "What? Are you the jealous one? So jealous, that you don't even want me to speak of her?" she asked seductively. Xena didn't answer. Lucretia pulled the lock of hair she had been stroking before "Speak!"

"We're both jealous." Lucretia pulled Xena's her even harder "Domina"

"That's better", she unloosened her grip on Xena's hair and smirked wickedly. "Most of the slaves are virgins _when they are brought here_. But…I don't think you are. Am I right?"

"You are, domina" Xena knew these were all little tricks the woman was using to scare her. _You picked the wrong woman to be a bitch with._

"Indeed." The slaves came back with four buckets of hot water and filled the tub while one of them enriched it with the sweet scented oil. She ordered Xena to enter the pool "I want her cleaned and shaved. Clean and cut her fingernails. Wash and brush her hair." She sat on the triclinium, watching as the slaves started to wash Xena's body.

"I could…I could do it myself, domina" She had never been modest, but this situation was driving her crazy. Feeling all those hands wandering all over her body while her owner watched was…was over the top.

"No, you can't. Enjoy the moment, this won't happen again, you will wash yourself from now on just like all the other slaves do. You will sleep and eat with the other slaves. Naevia will take you to the slave quarters." The young slave, who was washing Xena's left arm, respectfully bowed her head, briefly looking at Xena "These will be your only clothes" she pointed to a bunch of peach colored fabric that laid on the triclinium "you'll be up before sunrise, and attend to all my personal needs. You'll be my second personal slave, the first being Naevia -you should be proud. I just wonder what the others will think looking at you. Ilithyia will be green with envy and ask her husband to search for her look-a-like all around Rome!" She spoke her last line with victory in her voice. She got up and undressed herself, then entered the pool, sitting before her slave. Naevia immediately moved from Xena to her domina and started washing her with a sponge while the other slaves washed Xena's hair. "My husband would climax just by entering this room. Two _Lucretias_ bathing together." Xena looked around the room, narrowing her eyes. "Don't worry. He went to the marketplace."

"May I…I have a question, domina" Xena spoke without fear.

"Well…speak" the lady was puzzled

"I- I…want to know why was I brought here? I was a free woman and we had just arrived from Greece. We hadn't even spoken to anyone here." She was determined to find out if Ceasar was behind all of this even if this meant being flogged or beaten for _daring to speak_.

Lucretia's eyes opened in shock "I thought you were a runaway slave or…I had no idea you were free. My husband just told me a friend of his sent him a cargo of slaves. Maybe you and your…friend were camping where you were not allowed to camp. I don't know why you are here. But, I don't think it makes any difference: you are a slave now. Whoever caught you or sold you, must have had some reasons for doing it…You look like a tough one. I saw your body is covered in little scars and some old bruises. There's something you are not telling me. But I don't want to know. Yet." A warm, gentle smile enlightened her face. For the first time, Xena saw the human side of Lucretia. Maybe she could work on it and try to convince her to let her train with the gladiators. She had to become a champion and win the money she needed to buy her freedom and go back to Gabrielle.

The sun was up again.

The gate opened and the noise of a cart entering the ludus could be heard. Xena was sitting on the balcony, where a fat slave woman had molded and was now securing an iron collar around Xena's neck. Xena and the woman looked down: Batiatus approached the cart driver but the man was bleeding. The gladiator, Spartacus, opened the cart and his woman, his wife, fell in his arms. She was soaked in blood but she was still alive. Xena reacted immediately: _maybe I can still save her life._ She run down the stairs, but just as she got to the portico, she stopped. The poor woman's eyes were now closed and Spartacus was kneeling on the sand, cradling her in his arms, crying. Xena's eyes were wet with tears. That scene was too much, she was losing all her hopes. She started to cry silently, tears streaming down her cheeks. When she turned her head she spotted her masters: Lucretia's eyes were wide with shock. Her husband whispered something and she smiled an horrible smile, an evil one, and followed her husband inside the villa. A crying Naevia signaled Xena to follow them. She wiped her tears away and followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! FINALLY! as I said I've been stuck in my grandparents' farm for the longest, boriest 15 days of my life. Now I'm back in a civilized world and I am ready to give you some new chapters. Good thing is, I've had time for writing. Writing was the only relief I had so, It better be good! I could read all of your reviews using my mobile phone, and I THANK ALL OF YOU! KEEP REVIEWING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I tried to answer all of you even if I couldnt reply to the 'guests' but I especially thank Monica for her support! Thank you again guys! see you in two days!**

 **Love,**

 **Diana**

5-

Gabrielle had been walking for more than six or seven candlemarks now, she could tell by the position of the sun. It had finally stopped raining and the sun was drying her clothes but she had no money and had not eaten for the past… _how many? Maybe 3 days_. She was very tired and walked supporting herself to her staff. The pain in her head had ceased but her feet hurt and burnt like Tartarus and sweat covered every single inch of her body. Finally, she reached a little stream. _I'll sleep here tonight, I'm too tired to walk._

She sat down, putting her feet in the cool, relieving water and filled her waterskin. Her eyes stared at the movements of the river and her mind rushed to Xena. Where in Tartarus had she been brought to? Had she been killed? _No, of course not! Not my Xena._ What if she had been sent to work in the mines? She shook her head, trying not to fear the worst. Xena was a fighter, a warrior.

She had to survive. Again. For her…For them.

 _I have to keep following the tracks left by the cart and get to the point where they took us….then I have to follow the tracks of the other cart…hoping the rain hasn't completely wiped them out. I have to try. Xena, hold on. I'm Here._

Before Naevia could even whisper her name, Xena opened her eyes wide, scaring the poor woman to death.

"Gods…you scared me!" she said smiling, putting a hand on her chest, breathing heavily.

Xena sat on the mattress the slaves used as a bed, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry…I can feel and hear anything when I sleep. I felt your presence and…sorry. But, don't do it again, ok? I'll wake up by myself" She looked at the young woman's face: Naevia's eyes told Xena she had been crying, they were red and swollen. "Hey…what happened? Are you okay?" she asked, cupping the girl's face with one hand "I won't tell anyone. I promise" she gave a genuine maternal-like smile but the girl took her hand in hers and said "Domina…if she finds out she will kill me!"

"I won't tell her! Did…did she hurt you? Or…dominus! Did _he_ hurt you?" Xena was worried about the girl. She looked fragile and helpless like a newborn bird.

"No…It's not about me, I'm fine!…" she looked desperately at Xena

"What is it then? Is it about what happened yesterday? Sweetheart, I know…"

"Noo! It's…my… _a_ gladiator. He was badly injured while fighting with Spartacus against Theokoles, two days ago. We went to medicus to check on him and domina told me to attend to his needs…but he's very very ill. I'm afraid he's dying!" She burst into tears, resting her head on Xena's shoulder. The warrior stroked her back, maternally kissing the top of her head:

"Calm down now, do you know where the infirmary is?" the slave nodded. "Okay, before domina sends for us, take me there. This will be a secret between us, okay?" She wiped a tear away from the woman face with her thumb, with a warm smile on her face. "You love him, don't you?"

"No! You…there are things that must not be spoken" she warned whispering, briefly looking around the room to make sure nobody was nearby. "Walls have ears"

Xena nodded narrowing her eyes. _What was wrong in this house?_ "C'mon, take me there"

The warrior followed the girl through the different corridors, until they reached a wooden, cracking door. Naevia knocked on the door and a filthy, skinny man opened:

"Medicus, domina sent me here to bring some water for Crixus. May I?" she gestured towards the jar she held in her hands.

"Maybe we can look after him for a while, while you…rest a bit?" Xena added, seeing the man yawning. The healer welcomed the idea and immediately left the injured one in the hands of the two slaves. Xena knelt beside the bed and immediately focused on his wounds. They were deep and bled profusely, and that incompetent _medicus_ had put some goatskin pads on them. She removed the pads and allowed the wounds to breathe. Then, she placed her hand over the edges of the wounds: they were hot and swollen. She would have sworn that idiot hadn't even cleaned the cuts before 'treating them'. She put her lips on Crixus forehead: he burnt like fire.

"Naevia, I need you to help me. He's developing an infection. We have to clean these wounds. Fetch me some water, and some clean bandages. We have no time to let the water boil, so put some salt in it. A lot of salt." The slave immediately obeyed, while Xena checked how Crixus' pupils reacted to the light of a candle. She got up and, spotting some herbs on a table, she mixed some of them in a cup of water. She knelt again beside the gladiator and put the cup to his lips, to help him drink "I know it's disgusting but we need to bring your fever down, okay?" he nodded and drank the solution. When Naevia came back, Xena started inspecting the cuts again and cleaned them with the salted water, causing the gladiator to moan in pain "I know it hurts…but I bet this is better than dying of septicaemia. Just be strong for a while. I'll be done in a minute. Naevia hold his hand. He will need it"

After she finished her ministrations on Crixus' wounds, Medicus came back and, noticing blood on Xena's hands and the new stitching on his patient, immediately asked for an explanation:

"What did you stupid cunts do?! Who did this?! I'm gonna get dominus and…"

"YOU are gonna do nothing!" Xena grabbed the neck of his tunic and pulled him closer, so that their faces were now few inches apart. She could smell his rotten breath. "I am warrior and was once a very evil warlord and I used to treat and also _inflict_ many of this kind of injuries back on the battlefield. I am a good healer, way better than you, and if it wasn't for me he would be now screaming like a harpy, dying in his own blood!"

"You bitch don't scare me! I will…" she pressed two points on his neck with her index and middle finger, and the man started shaking and convulsing.

"I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain, you'll be dead in thirty seconds…unless you promise me you will keep your fucking mouth shut!... Ya got it?!" A drop of blood was now dripping from his nostrils and, realizing that she was not joking, he nodded and breathlessly mumbled "pr…omise". She released him and he immediately started to gasp for air. "I hope I made myself clear… _medicus_ " she stressed the last word with sarcasm, widening her eyes and gritting her teeth. The scariest look was on her face. Then, she warned him she would check on the man again, patted on his back and walked out of the room. A very frightened Naevia followed her through the corridors.

"I…liked that story you made up …about the evil warlord" she started, hoping to elicit more from the warrior. The tall woman's face darkened while she showed her white teeth in a strange smile, then added "That was not a story. That is _my_ story. I do am a warrior…Do you think a common peasant could just do what I did to that idiot? Cut the blood to his brain? C'mon!"

"I….I…am not gonna lie…you scared me to death!" Naevia was almost breathing heavily. _She is sooo naïve!_

"I know…It's just that…sometimes I get angry. And…that's what happens when I get angry. So, don't make me mad, and you'll be safe, got it?" She said, giving a warm smile to the girl while stroking her back a couple of times, almost wanting to comfort her, trying to calm her down. They both laughed and had just reached Lucretia's bedroom when the girl kissed Xena on a cheek and whispered in her ear "Thank you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I decided to post the new chapter today because I won't be home tomorrow! Thanks again for your support and let me know what you think about it! I tell you, next chapter is...like...a bomb! So, you're warned!**

 **Hugs,**

 **Diana**

6-

"Okay. Now, these are the tracks of my cart…these are Xena's cart tracks. It's just too good to be true" Gabrielle started walking, following the wheels' tracks, determined to find Xena and go home with her. She had had enough of Rome and its provinces. The sun was up again, but now that she had slept, ate something and her feet didn't hurt, she was back to her old self. She managed to fasten the canvas bag to the top of her staff, so that she didn't need to carry it on her shoulder. She finally reached a little village and stopped for half an hour to rest a bit and eat two apples she had picked from a tree along the way then, she found a fountain where a young blonde woman with incredible black eyes was washing what Gabrielle thought to be red sheets and decided to fill her waterskin.

"Um…Excuse me, ma'am. Can I ask you a question?" The girl nodded "How long will it take to get to Capua? How far is it?". The blonde woman looked at Gabrielle, then said in a mousy voice "Three days by foot. You have to follow the Appian Way. But my brother Lucius is leaving for Capua. Tomorrow, before sunrise. Maybe you can go with him, he is a merchant and owns a cart and a horse" the girl said, evidently proud "He would feel less alone along the way. He always says it is boring to travel alone."

"He would? Take me with him? I just need to get there as soon as possible. A friend of mine is….ill" actually, her mind thought 'in trouble' but she managed to hide that: she needed those people to trust her. She needed that cart-lift.

She left that morning, the young man willing to help her and happy to have some company during his journey. Gabrielle told him some of her stories and the guy seemed sincerely amused by them. He was nice, kind and respectful. Exactly what Gabrielle needed.

Two days passed by and Gabrielle's heart was racing, pounding in her chest: she would see Xena very soon. She could feel it.

"How much longer till we reach Capua?" Gabrielle asked, impatiently rubbing her hands

"I think…maybe four hours. Maybe more. Wanted to ask…Why are you going to Capua? There's nothing special there…except the amphitheatre and the games"

"Games?" Gabrielle was all ears…

"Yes. Gladiators and stuff like that. Most people go to Capua only to have the chance to attend the games. I personally don't like that kind of entertainment. I don't like blood and violence, I prefer comedies and representations. That's why I love listening to bards like you" Gabrielle blushed at his words. She knew that that man was falling for her. But her heart was somewhere else.

"Are there any games planned for the next few days?"She was almost sure that Xena had been brought to Capua to become something like a Gladiator. But Xena was no gladiator. Yet.

"Nope. So, you ARE going there for the games!" the man joked, showing his white teeth

"No…I…I told your sister. A friend of mine is ill" she said, lowering her head

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I'll pray for her"

 _Right._


	7. Chapter 7

**HI READERS! New chapter for you! I wanted to tell you that it was impossible for me to see if you liked the previous one or not because my control panel seems crashed. I don't know what happened but I can only read the guests reviews (and I thank Monica, again)...So if any of you tried to pvt message me or something like that and didn't get an answer from me, it's not my fault and I'm sorry, I'll try to solve this problem.**

 **Thanks for your support, Hope you like this chapter (it's one of my favourite and I admit bursting into tears while writing!)**

7-

Those had been very busy days: Batiatus had decided to redecorate the villa and carpenters and painters were all over the house. Xena had learned her daily routine and was more than determined to convince Batiatus to let her fight with the gladiators. She had to attend her mistress' bath, help her dress and curl or brush her red or blond wigs. She also had to polish her jewels. Given her physical resemblance to Lucretia, she was also asked to try on clothes or jewels to help her domina decide what to buy when merchants came over for a private showing. One evening, she was watching the gladiators leave the ludus after their training, when her mistress asked her to wrap her hair in Egyptian cotton to keep them in place under the wig she used for sleeping. When she entered the bedroom, she suddenly stopped on the doorway: her mistress was sitting at her vanity table, her dark brown, long and wavy hair was down. She had never had the chance to see her mistress' hair before and when the woman turned around to face her, the resemblance was almost too much to bear. Xena had already met some of her look-a-likes but this time…there was something different. She was her look-a-like's slave. Lucretia saw, through the looking glass she was looking in, that Xena was staring at her, speechless, her mouth open. _Gods, I must be crazy. How can I feel so attracted to a woman who looks exactly like me? That's not normal. I…Fuck! What am I doing? She must have this strangest power to…seduce people. What…I mean…Oh, Jupiter's co….Wow, perfect! Now I'm even starting using their swear words._

"What, slave? Come help me" Xena shook her head and walked towards her mistress, stopping at her back. The woman gave her a brush and Xena immediately started brushing her long hair, and for the first time she was able to relax herself, immediately regretting that feeling. Her mouth curled with sadness and anger towards herself. Lucretia brought her back on earth with her loud voice:

"What are you thinking about? Your eyes seem empty. That's too bad, isn't it? They are so beautiful" she said, alluring. Hesitantly, Xena remained silent "I don't like when slaves do not cooperate. Answer me. What are you thinking about!?" Lucretia said, raising her voice. She was irritated.

"Nothing, domina. It's just that…this…"

"…Resemblance? Stunning, uh? I saw the way you were looking at me. I could feel your thoughts. You know, a slave's thoughts may be dangerous…" Their identical eyes met through the mirror, Xena seemed unable to feel any emotion. Her mind went blank. "I noticed the way you were staring at me. Like you could see under my dress…" Lucretia sensually raised an eyebrow, then turned around never getting up from the stool and lifted her head. She reclined a bit, resting her elbows and back on the vanity table, crossed her legs, letting her dress open a bit, so that it conveniently showed the side of her right leg. Xena swallowed audibly and her whole body stiffened, her fist clenched around the silver brush she still held in her hand. "You know, I've been feeling lonely in the last few days. Since _Crixus_ was wounded." Her eyebrow was up again and the look on her face was lustful and intriguing…her mouth was curled in a sensual smile, her eyes were drenched with sensuality. "They told me he's getting well. I should thank…the Gods, I suppose"

 _Does she know?_

"..but he's not just ready to go back to his usual activities…Maybe, you can take his place…".

 _No, she doesn't._

Lucretia got up and, in the blink of an eye they were closer than they had ever been. Lucretia bent just a bit and kisses Xena on the lips, at first in a very innocent way. Then, her mouth and tongue roughly demanded access to Xena's own mouth, while her mistress' hands traveled around her back and hips. Xena's instincts woke up, she tossed the brush away and held Lucretia's hands firmly, forcing them to leave her body. Her mouth withdrew from her owner's while her hands squeezed her wrists "What do you think you are doing, slave? You are hurting me!" Lucretia freed from Xena's grip and backhanded her slave, who didn't even flinch. "I should have you flogged!" Lucretia yelled in anger, rubbing her aching wrists. "But I don't know why…I can't." her face seemed sweetened. Lust had completely left her expressions. Xena was breathing heavily, trying to keep her anger under control, she felt more than humiliated. She felt like an object and her grimace expressed her hatred. "Had Naevia reacted this way, I would have sent her to the mines, first thing in the morning. But…you are…a magnet. I can't seem to leave you. I just need to have you around. I feel …safe. Weird, isn't it?" she stroked Xena's cheek with the back of the hand that had previously slapped her. Xena's face reclined to meet her mistress' soothing touch. _What am I doing?_ "The thing is that I long for your touch, domina. Your eyes make me melt…but I'd rather be flogged than…"

"…Than cheat on your mate" Xena looked to the floor. "What's her name?" Lucretia's voice was sweet, she seemed almost caring "I…just want to know. You seem to love her very much"

"Gabrielle. She's my soulmate."

" _Stay with me tonight_." Lucretia guided Xena to her bed. "Dominus won't be home before midnight and Ilithyia is not expected. I promise I will _respect you._ Tell me about this love of yours. I need it. Sit with me." _What's this? Has she got..a double personality or something?_

Lucretia seemed a completely different person now. Something passed through her eyes and turned her into this loving, caring woman. Xena could not explain this phenomenon. Maybe she DID have an effect on Lucretia. She called for Naevia and asked her to bring some wine and go to sleep. Once they were both sitting on the bed, Lucretia poured some wine and handed a glass to Xena "Drink with me and speak. I want to know everything"

At first, Xena's eyes were suspicious, could she trust her? Then, she inexplicably relaxed, sensing that she _could trust_.

"I am not much for girl-talking." She confessed, quoting Gabrielle. She took a sip of her wine. It was very good, she admitted to herself. Then, she crossed her legs and rested her hands, that were still helding the cup, in her lap. She took a deep breath. Why did she feel uneasy, already? Then, the flood of words. Again.

"I can't imagine my life without her. She's the reason why I breathe. She's my everything. We've been through Tartarus…but we always got back together. I can't even think clearly without her by my side. She's my balance. She's the right when I'm wrong . She's the light when I'm in the dark. She is my eyes when I can't see. When I don't know what to do, when I don't know where to cling on to….she's there to support me. When I met her I was…a total mess. I didn't know who I was anymore, all my beliefs and certainties had disappeared. Then, Gabrielle happened. She was…just a brave and chatty village girl, but her eyes were filled with that joy and love that I wasn't able to feel anymore…that I was not sure I had ever felt before. I was alone, and everyone hated me, but she didn't mind. She learnt to love me and she taught me what real love means…she is always good at loving people! She's full of love to give. I miss her more than water in a sunny day. I just live now thinking about her every single minute of the day. Is she safe? Is she working in the mines? Is she cold? Is she hurt? How can I live on without my very own soul? This bond I can't even describe! I'd rather live with her in an empty world than live in a flourishing world without her." again, a tear draw its picture on her face. She wiped it away, and turned to meet Lucretia's streaming eyes. "I…didn't mean to…make you cry, domina" She said, she couldn't believe what she saw. Her owner. Lucretia, that Lucretia was crying.

"This love you talk about…is so pure that I can't even imagine that. It doesn't even seem to be the same love I know. Not anymore. I had a love like yours, once. But…your girl is still alive, until proven otherwise. Fight for her!" she caressed Xena's cheek, her skin absorbing Xena's tears.

Xena lifted her head, never loosing contact with her domina's hand, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, domina. _Let me fight for her_!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! I wanted to thank the new followers and Mimi for the accurate review! Just to allay the doubts: I decided to show that soft side of Lucretia's personality in order to...create a bond or a parallel between Xena and Gabrielle's relationship or love for each other and the love she felt for her friend Gaia. I thank again all the readers and wish you a funny, happy, lovely weekend!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Diana**

8-

"You…" Lucretia's hand left Xena's face "What do you mean?"

"Domina…I'm not cut for being a slave. I am a warrior! I've always been a warrior, I can't conceive my hand without a sword in it. I need to fight! I could be one of the gladiators of the house of Batiatus! And I swear that I am better than any of the gladiators that fight for you!"

"You bitch!" Lucretia shouted. Her voice was shaking: she felt betrayed. And now, she was a fury. "You tried to buy my affection and my compassion to achieve your purposes! I knew I could not trust a slave!"

"No! No! Domina! I didn't mean to betray you! Just…think about it. I am not a good slave, my touch is not elegant or delicate as Naevia's…I would be your golden goose. You'd earn a lot of money." Xena knew greed was what moved both Lucretia and her husband and decided to stress the role money had in her plan "I'm a great warrior and I _will_ be a great gladiator. Just test me!"

Lucretia curled her lips in a doubtful expression. She got up from the bed and drank from her glass of wine. Then looked at Xena, staring at her for a while. She rested her cup on her chin, hesitant. Then, she spoke in a low voice:

"I want…I'll ask Oenomaus to judge your fighting skills and if he…finds you good with swords, you'll train with the others, unless my husband decides you're not worth it: like his father before him, Quintus has never trained women. But, you will still attend me. Have I made myself clear?" she raised her voice a bit then, emptied her glass and, putting a hand on her forehead, she added "Now, draw me a bath. My head's throbbing…Maybe I had too much wine…"

Xena quickly filled the tub with hot water, then helped her mistress taking her night dress off and helped her inside the tub. She undressed herself and entered the tub. She took her mistress' hand and had just started washing her arm when she spotted the roman woman pressing two fingers on one of her temples, then moving them in a circular motion.

"Mm…I think my head is going to explode"

"May I..?" she stopped what she was doing and pointed to Lucretia's forehead. Lucretia nodded and Xena moved behind her back and started to touch the woman's shoulders and neck with her fingers in different points.

"What in the great name of Juno are you doing?" she asked, shivering. Maybe because of her slave's touch. Maybe because of her headache.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

Lucretia lifted her eyebrow at the strange question

"Well…The left temple. And…and the left side of my neck, too…right behi…"

"..your left ear. I know." Xena massaged her left shoulder and then pressed a precise point on Lucretia's neck. In a second, the pain disappeared.

"What…How…how could you do that?!" She turned around and looked at her slave, astonished, lightly rubbing her neck in disbelief.

"I have many skills. I am good at healing people…Life on the battlefield is hard" she smiled at her owner "I told you I am a warrior. I'm not a liar" Then took the bathing cloth and started washing her mistress' back. "The problem is in your shoes. The right heel is higher than the left one and it's the cause of a bad posture and a wrong shoulder alignment. That's it."

"Enough! Now, help me get dressed and get lost!"

Xena woke up before Naevia and lightly touched her on her shoulder. The young woman opened her eyes, startled.

"Xena…What…?"

"I wanted to check that gladiator's wounds again. Would you come with me? Before Domina awakes…" The slave nodded and quickly led Xena through the corridors. When Medicus opened the door, he gasped in fear and immediately left. Crixus was sleeping and Naevia gently kissed him on the lips to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes. He was pale and his lips were dry due to dehydration. When the blur in his eyes vanished, he widened his eyes in shock and let go of Naevia's hand. Naevia turned to face Xena, who stood behind her, afraid he could be allucinating but Xena immediately realized he had probably mistaken her for Lucretia. She lowered just a bit, smiling.

"Calm down. I am not _her._ And your secret is safe with me. And actually we've already met, although you probably don't remember. I'm Xena, nice to have you back." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously. She sensed he mistrusted her.

"You look a lot like her. Too much. There something rotten in this." He said in a husky voice. "Don't blame me if I can't trust you". Xena knew he needed time and she also understood his point of view and decided not to answer, instead, she went to Medicus' table, inspecting all the various powders and instruments. Naevia took his hand in hers, kissing it:

"No! Crixus…You're wrong not to trust her. She's my friend!" Xena's eyes warmed and a tender smile showed up on her face. _Ok, she's naïve. But she's so sweet!_ "She saved your life! I was worried about your health. She immediately offered her help and came here in spite of what would have happened, had Domina found out. She came here and treated your wounds. Medicus is a good man but…"

"He's just a quack . A chicken could have cured you better than he did." Xena spat out matter-of-factly, while inspecting the content of a little jar. Both Crixus and Naevia looked at her. She turned around and went on "The Fates were ready to cut the thread of your life. And I saved you. No, don't thank me. And don't make me regret my choice. Now, can I give a look to your wounds?" He nodded and let her kneel beside him, while she inspected his wounds "I can't believe this. You are a slave…who looks exactly like her slaver." His laugh faded into a painful throaty sound. He took a deep breath, trying to ease the pain while she touched his wounds and removed some of the stitches.

"Where do you come from?" He asked, when she was done.

"Greece. Amphipolis" she answered, washing her hands.

"Thrace! Jupiter's cock! I can't stand two Thracians at once!" Xena raised her eyebrow, her eyes asking for an explanation "What? You don't know? Spartacus is from Thrace! The Bringer of the Rain….the new Champion of Capua!" sarcasm filled his words.

"Well. Given your huge self-esteem and the excessive narcissism…I bet you're a Gaul" He swallowed and rested his head on the pillow "Now, rest. You'll live. Just drink and eat as much as you can. You'll be ready to fight again in…maybe two weeks. Maybe more."

"I don't have that much time. I have to go back to the arena. I have to take what's mine"

"Yeah. In 15 days." she exited the infirmary and called for Medicus, leaving enough time for the couple to share one last kiss.

"I'm sorry about how he treated you. Crixus can be….difficult, sometimes" Naevia said, while they walked through the corridors.

"Well, don't worry. I am way more difficult than him, I swear. I think he doesn't like me because of whom I look like"

Naevia lowered her head and said in a dim voice "He is domina's body slave, too….If you know what I mean." Xena turned her head and looked at Naevia, her expression was cryptical.

"I know. She told me" she said, finally. "I'm…sorry"

"She told you?!" asked Naevia in disbelief.

"Yeah…Let's say I can read between the lines. But don't ask me about how she told me." Naevia didn't dare to utter a word.

They had almost got to the atrium when Xena noticed a hooded figure was following them. _Bad news. I don't like playing hide-and-seek._ She suddenly stopped walking and, with a backflip, she landed right behind him and grabbed him keeping his forearm under his chin and pulling his head back with the other hand, so that his ear was inches away from her lips. Naevia screamed in fear and knelt on the floor, almost trying to hide herself, putting her hands on her ears.

"Now, I think I was able to catch my shadow…I thought it would have been more like me, thought."

"Hey…hey! Calm down!" he tried to say in a relaxed voice.

"I am calm! But now tell me what you were doing, unless you don't want to see me mad…" She said, her eyes were wide open, filled with adrenaline.

"I am dominus' personal assistant. My name's Ashur"

"Nice name…Ashur." She spat out, mockingly. "and…do dogsbodies go around wearing hoods and hiding in the shadow, here in Capua?"

"I didn't want to scare you, my ladies. Dominus sends for you…Are you Xena?" She loosened her grip and freed him. He faced her, while rubbing his neck "Woah…I've heard about you and I finally get the chance to meet you! Rumors were true, then…I'm speechless…and this _never happens_."

"Yeah, so how come you're still talking, uh? Let's go, Naevia?" She looked at the girl and made a step towards her, but Ashur stopped her.

"I will accompany you. Naevia, you can go back to your duties. Domina is waiting. " He gestured toward the door that brought directly to the ludus. "After you, Xena…" He said, bowing her head a bit with a devious smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Here's a new chapter for you! I wanted to thank ALL THE REVIEWERS! thank you so so much! You warm my heart, really! I'm trying to think about how to connect what is inside my mind and what you see onscreen so...everything you post or write is very very welcome!**

 **Love,**

 **Diana**

9-

For the first time after she was brought there, Xena stepped on the sand of the ludus. She raised her head, looking at the balcony. There stood Lucretia, her eyebrow up, fanning herself. Her face bore challenge and anger.

"So, _woman_ , my wife says you were once a warrior. And a very talented one." Batiatus stood before her, he looked annoyed and outraged and was scrupulously examining her figure.

"I have many skills." She bit back. _If you want a show, that's a show you'll get_. "I've been many things in my life. I was a pirate, a warlord and a warrior for the Greater Good…"

"Pretty versatile, aren't you?" he started to circle her, trying to intimidate someone who couldn't be intimidated. "How many lives have you lived?" sarcasm filled his question .

"So…Oenomaus, here, will value you. I've never trained a woman in my life. Women are for beginners who count on men's thirst for tits to make some easy money. I am no beginner. I train Spartacus, the Champion of Capua! And Crixus, his predecessor, is among my gladiators and he will soon be ready to fight again. Why do you think I need you?"

"Because I know I am better than any of them." She stated, firmly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I know I am better than any of your gladiators"

"And…why, exactly?" he came closer to her face, staring at her.

"Because _I am a woman_ "

He sneered in rage. How could he allow that woman to speak to him like that?!

"Oenomaus! Teach this woman a lesson…So, Xena, show me what you've got!" a mocking laugh followed his words.

"Here, your sword" Xena took the wooden gladium Oenomaus handed her. She briefly took a look of the weapon and got into position, flexing her knees and holding her sword with her right hand while balancing herself using her left arm. Oenomaus was the first to strike. Xena reacted immediately. She blocked every strike, every blow. Lucretia and her husband carefully followed the fight, their eyes widening in amazement. Batiatus showed his big teeth and laughed proudly. When Doctore charged her, she avoided him with a flip and kicked him in the back with her heel, before landing behind him. She kept him down pressing her foot on his back, her sword pointed to the side of his neck, right under the earlobe. "You see…" she said, a bit out of breath "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead!"

Batiatus' applause caught her attention and she turned her face towards him, pressing even harder on Oenomaus back, trying not to lose focus.

"Remarkable, indeed! You fought like a tigress!" he got up from his chair and reached the ludus and, gesturing with his chin, he added "Free him. This is just an exercise!" The trainer got up, shaking the sand off of his clothes. "Well, Doctore! What do you think?" asked the lanista, who was now in a very good mood. _This woman means money._

"I think…I've no trouble believing that she's warrior. And a very good one! How many battles have you fought?"

"Countless. I led most of them" she answered, and let the sword fall to the ground. "But, you know, my clothes were a bit more appropriate." Xena added, adjusting that piece of cloth she wore and that left nothing to the imagination. Batiatus' laugh filled the ludus.

"You'll have more appropriate clothes. You know, Xena…I didn't expect you to be that good with a sword. You do have many skills! And, although I have _never_ let women fight for me…I think I'll make an exception. Are you sure you want to fight for the house of Batiatus?" Lucretia rose from her seat and approached to the balustrade, observing the scene in bewilderment.

"Sure I'm sure" Xena pursed her lips. She had no choice: fight and earn her freedom to find Gabrielle.

"So…my wife doesn't want to give up on you. And you certainly cannot sleep with the men, given their hunger for human flesh" she raised her eyebrow, looking at him in disgust "So, you'll sleep with Naevia and attend Lucretia after the training. Do you think you can handle that?"

She had never been so sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night, people!**

 **Here's the new chapter. The next one will be probably published next week (Monday- Tuesday), since there's a lot of thgs I have to take care of this week. I wish you a nice week! Thanks again for the reviews! I warn you: Next week's chapter is a BOMB. (At least, it is for me)**

 **Love,**

 **Diana!**

10-

The sun was rising, when the cart finally stopped. Gabrielle got off and stretched her legs that were stiff after many hours of travelling in the cool night breeze. Lucius wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, having noticed the bard was rubbing her arms to warm up a bit:

"I have another one. Keep it" he said, his eyes were gleaming

"Uhm…thank you. Really. And, thank you for the lift." He handed her the canvas bag and her staff

"I was wondering…maybe…we could travel together again on the way back. I mean…after you pay visit to that friend of yours. I'm leaving Capua in three days." Hope was clearly perceptible in his speech. Gabrielle knew he had a crush on her and her heart broke when she realized she had to turn him down.

"Lucius…I- I really appreciate what you did for me…and what you _are_ doing for me but…I'm afraid I can't. I….I….Did I mention I am a widow?"

 _Four, is where you talk your way out of it_. His eyes went to the ground, he blushed visibly and, putting a hand on her shoulder, he said:

"I had no idea, Gabrielle. Look, I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to disrespect your mourning period..."

"No! It's- It's alright, he…died a long time ago but, you know, I'm just…"

"Don't need no explanation, Gabrielle. It's okay. You still love him, I understand. I knew someone had to be the source of inspiration for all of your stories…that love you talk about, it's _him_." Gabrielle bit the inside of her cheek. _If you only knew._ "I wish you all the best life has in store for you. You deserve to be happy, you have a good heart. Goodbye Gabrielle."

"Goodbye, Lucius. And…Thanks. Again." He nodded and briefly kissed her on the cheek. Then got on the cart and left, winking at her.

When Gabrielle turned around, reality violently slapped her in the face. He had dropped her in the middle of the marketplace. Peddlers and stalls was everything she could see. Vendors screamed, kids chased one another down the streets and women walked arm in arm, occasionally stopping to buy some fruit or to inspect a new pair of earrings. She walked among them, looking around like a baby that sees snow fall for the first time. Then, something horrible caught her attention: she stood under a portico and, before her eyes, a group of people, both men and women, almost naked and dirty, stood on a stage in the middle of a little square. Attached to their neck, there was a wooden plate on which the slave trader had written their price. _That's disgusting. They sell them just like they sell fish!_ They were all chained and some of them had bruises and lash marks all over their bodies. Gabrielle swallowed: she looked at a blonde, skinny girl who looked to be in her twenties. _That could be me_.

She noticed a tall man wearing a white and blue toga standing right there, his back to her. He was tall and slender and acted as if he had the whole world in his own hands. One could easily tell he was a pompous, haughty, self-centered man, even if he was obviously not a patrician. Two other men escorted him: one was black, tall and muscular and wore a leather cuirass, while the other was a bit shorter and, unlike the black man, he moved like and resembled a snake, now and then whispering in the roman man's ears. Finally, the roman spoke loudly, greeting a man who was inspecting the slaves:

"Solonius, my heart brims with joy! I had hoped to see you here, buying up more men for Spartacus to slaughter!" _Spartacus…slaughter..._ A bell rang in Gabrielle's head. At his words, the crowd laughed. Solonius, who looked to be in his fifties , didn't let those laugh discourage him and promptly snapped back:

"Batiatus... now purse-proud and so potent with charm! " _Yeah! Tell him!_ She stood in the shadow, carefully listening to every single word those two men spoke: they were here to buy new slaves. So maybe they knew Xena's slaver. Maybe they knew where she had been brought. They spoke of murders and plots, but the beginning of the auction interrupted their amiable conversation and Batiatus immediately took part to it. After two or three biddings, he admitted growing tired of bidding and bought a three-men lot. Gabrielle was shocked. _That's how much a human life is worth._ Sadness filled her thoughts, while she desperately tried to stay positive, reality brought her down again and again, and started to think about what could Xena be enduring…Had she been chained and sold like these slaves? Was she beaten or worse?

Gabrielle cleared her throat, and banished those thoughts. Her mind focused on the scene before her: that Batiatus was overjoyed by his new purchase and loved to take the piss out of Solonius:

"Consider the whores! Perhaps you will have better fortune _fighting women in the arena_!" Gabrielle gasped at his words and ran to him, stopping right before him before he could leave. _Xena is fighting in the arena, I feel it._

"Wait! May I…have a word with you?...Please" she asked, politely. He studied her form from head to toe, that arrogant smile never leaving his lips. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at his cunning slave, showing his teeth. The other man nodded.

"Do _I_ know _you_?!" He asked. He was all ears.

"No. No, we have never met before…Ah..I am Gabrielle and…I-I'm not a roman…"

"…Not by a long shot.." he remarked, trying to intimidate the honey haired girl. But Gabrielle was not the damsel in distress she used to be. She had grown up; she was now a warrior and an Amazon queen. He would have never taken her down. She had to find Xena, no matter what.

"I know…I'm from Greece. Me and my companion were sleeping when…well…I don't remember what happened but the only thing I know is that they took her away. The slaver who freed me told me she was being brought to Capua. I was wondering if you…" Batiatus raised his eyebrow in shock. _Xena._

"The slaver who freed you?! You're talking shit, darling" he took a step but she stopped him again, putting her hand on his chest

"Please, you have to believe me!" her voice broke. She felt hot tears fill her green eyes "That man told me he was ordered to free me and that someone, someone important, didn't want me around and ordered him to drop me off in the middle of the Appian way so that I could never find her! Please! Please, just a minute! I saw you buying those slaves and…"

"Please, girl. Quiet! Just..just close that mouth of yours for a moment. Good Gods!" he put his index and thumb on his nose bridge and closed his eyes "So you are asking all the roman men around about your friend!?"

"Actually, you are the first one, sir." Oenomaus smiled, his eyes shoot sweetness for that young and brave woman. He thought she was somehow funny and felt bad for her: she was young, probably inexperienced and scared, and completely alone in a place she didn't even know. She had no money and, judging by the blue circles around her eyes, hadn't had a good sleep in days. And, what was more important, she had lost her lover. He tried to speak, but Batiatus raised his hand, preventing him from pronouncing a word.

"You know, I find your story quite touching. Really. I think…Maybe I can help you…". Oenomaus' eyes shot out. He knew what dominus was up to.

"Thank you!" Gabrielle joined her hands, as if she was praying, and told him everything she thought could be important. "Maybe…Just in case you saw her, she's almost six feet tall, dark, long hair, blue eyes. Beautiful. Her name's Xena"

Batiatus raised his eyebrow, smiling again. He patted Gabrielle on her shoulder while Ashur looked at her like a lion who has just found the perfect prey "Aren't you a lucky girl?" Dominus said, that grin never left his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm Back! New Chapter for you!**

 **Special thanks to all the reviewers and readers, you really make my day! I hope you like this chapter and just warn you to brace yourself for next week's one!**

 **Love,**

 **Diana.**

11-

Doctore had sent her to work the Palus just after dawn and she had been training the whole morning.

She fought with a renewed passion: in her head, she didn't see a wooden pole but Caesar's head, his face, his stupid smile, his arrogant eyes and his body that she wanted to tear into little pieces. She was absolutely sure he was behind all of this. She could feel her blood flow again in her veins, she felt alive and wild, and adrenaline filled every inch of her body. _It feels so good to fight again_.

She had had the men's eyes on her the whole time: after all, she was Domina's personal slave and bore a remarkable resemblance to her own mistress. She was also the only woman fighting in the whole ludus and she wore what looked like an old, dirty, linen shift that barely covered her breast and bottom. Luckily enough, they had allowed her to wear underwear, in order to avoid malicious looks, rude comments and to prevent the gladiators from losing focus.

Before lunch break, Oenomaus returned from the market and immediately asked for the gladiators' attention. He took Xena by her arm and stood before them, holding the whip in his other hand. Then, said:

"From now on, this woman will be fighting in the arena, just like any of you. I know this is a radical change for the House of Batiatus, but she proved herself worthy of being a Gladiator." Silence filled the ludus, while Oenomaus spoke. Xena stood next to him, scrutinizing every face, every detail of the men before her. They looked at her with disgust and resentment. A woman gladiator?! They thought Batiatus had gone crazy but none of them dared to speak his mind. _Does Batiatus think we're playing with dolls here?_ All of them hated her. All but Spartacus. His, was a curious stare, he didn't seem to judge her. He simply looked at her. She raised her chin as to greet him but he showed no emotion. He was impassive. Suddenly, one of them spoke: "But she has not earned the Mark of the Brotherhood yet!"

" _Yet_. I've been training gladiators for years now. And I swear on Jupiter she has the stuff to fight with…or _against_ you. Now, show Xena the respect she deserves."

"Xena?!" the same voice who spoke before repeated her name in disbelief. Oenomaus demanded silence, then he told the gladiators to have lunch and rest.

Xena dropped her sword on the ground and wiped away the sweat that covered her forehead with her arm. She went to the well and brought a ladle full of water to her mouth, her throat aching with thirst. She spotted the Champion, who was sitting on a step along with Varro, under the portico. She decided to sit next to him.

"May I?" She asked, pointing to the 'vacant seat'. The Thracian nodded and brought a piece of bread to his mouth. She sat down and leant against the wooden column behind her.

"You should go get your lunch before they piss in it." He said, dryly.

"That's why I am not eating. There's no bread left."

He handed his bread to her, without looking her in the face. "No, I can't accept. You need it more than I do. I will eat tonight with the other slaves. But, thank you anyway."

"As you wish." he bit his bread and took a sip from his cup of water. She kept her eyes on him. He was not so friendly with the others, being Varro his only confidant and they seemed t enjoy each other's company. He turned to face her "So…your name's Xena, isn't it?" she raised her head and confirmed "That's what they say".

He nodded silently, "Are you _that_ Xena?"

She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands and scratched her head, "I'm afraid I am". Varro's eyebrows rose in a questioning expression and looked at Xena, hoping she would explain what was going on. Spartacus must have sensed his uneasiness and finally said "Varro, this woman has been a nightmare for more than ten years. She is a warlord, known as "The Destroyer of Nations". She spread terror throughout all of Greece, starting from the other villages in Thrace that dared to attack her hometown, Amphipolis. She has killed men, women and children just for the thrill of it. She simply enjoys it: she is a ruthless, vicious criminal. No wonder she is _here_ willingly. Being Domina's personal slave must be boring, right… _Xena_?"

Xena inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to control her feelings. _This will always hurt._ After all, he was right. "I…I've changed. I'm not a warlord anymore. And I've never killed women and children, anyway."

"Really? Oh, yeah. I heard about it. You are Xena, the Warrior Princess now. Too bad my father died fighting against you…and, yes, maybe you didn't stab them in their chest, but…do you know how many children died of hunger because you killed their parents? Do you know how many women had to sell their bodies after their husband died by your sword? Many of those poor women died from horrible diseases because of that! So, yes. You _did kill_ women and children." He took another sip of water and turned to stare blankly into space.

"I am…sorry about your father and, mind you, I know this won't heal your pain and that you probably wish me dead. I have done horrible things. I know that and that I will have to live with this burden on my shoulder every day of my life. I think about my past mistakes every morning and every night. But I am not that Xena anymore. I am not! I hope I will have the chance to prove it to you"

"As far as I know, you could be working with Dominus and maybe you're here just to ear everything we say and report it to him. Maybe you're plotting against us."

"That's understandable. But…" Her voice trembled. "…I just wanted to tell you that I am deeply sorry about your wife, Spartacus." Varro seemed moved by her words and a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. They heard the portico's door open and they simultaneously turned their head towards it. Batiatus stood on the doorframe, looking exultant.

"Spartacus!" He started "I see you and Xena are already the best of friends" The three gladiators got up and bowed their head. "Enough. I have a gift for the first woman gladiator in the history of the House of Batiatus. I hope you like it, Xena"

Xena felt her legs turn into jelly and her eyes widened in shock. A tear walked on her cheek.

"Gabrielle!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I'm back! New chapter for you! I wanted to thank all the reviewers and followers!**

 **I tell you: I don't really know where I am going to with this story...and I still don't know what will happen in the next chapter. Any idea? Feel free to share it with me! I thank again all of you for your support and comments!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Diana**

12-

Both her hands covered her mouth in disbelief. She run to her and hugged her soulmate, lifting her from the stone floor. Spartacus' face was stoic. He seemed to have no emotions. He clenched his teeth and his fists while anger run in his veins. _Why? Why could this woman be reunited with her friend and I could not? I've never hurt anyone in my own life. I've always been a good man. She was a bloodthirsty warlord!_

Thoughts filled his mind, he was furious. He was furious with destiny, with the Fates, with the Gods, with this woman and with Glaber. He turned around and went to refill his bowl, leaving the two women with Batiatus.

"How could you?! I thought I had lost you! How are you? Did they hurt you? How did you find me?" Xena's tongue travelled alone. Those questions came out from her mouth without giving her the time to breathe. Gabrielle clasped Xena tightly as if she wanted them to be physically united. She buried her nose in Xena's hair and inhaled deeply, thinking about how much she had missed that scent. Her face was stained with tears, her body shaking from her sobs. Xena broke the hug and let her hand travel all over Gabrielle's face, neck, lifting her hair, checking if something was wrong or if she had been beaten or marked.

Gabrielle looked deep in her piercing blue eyes, "I missed you so much Xena! I thought…I kept on thinking about you and I thought I would have never found you!"

"Gabrielle, deep inside I knew that, sooner or later, we would be together again but, please, tell me how are you…Are you okay?" the blonde girl nodded and brought one of the warrior's hands on her own cheek, leaning her head against Xena's palm "I am okay." She longed to feel her lover's skin against hers. Not in a sexual kind of way. It was more like a communion of souls, it was a primary need. She needed to feel her again. Her touch seemed to calm her down, to soothe her pain, to wipe away all of her fears. It was an unexplainable connection.

"Ooookay, enough, Ladies!" Batiatus' voice brought them back to the real world "Xena! Are you happy now? I hope to see that smile more often from now on."

Xena couldn't help but smile, her heart was beating like a drum and she could feel its pulse on her neck and temples and stomach. Her heart could still beat. "Yes, Dominus. And…Thank you for bringing her here"

"Wait, someone doesn't know about this, yet."

He suddenly raised his voice "Lucretia! Come here. I want you to meet someone" Xena's facial expression shifted from pure love to pure nervousness. She didn't want that woman to meet Gabrielle. The couple turned to face Batiatus, Xena's hand squeezing Gabrielle's. "Be careful" she whispered in her friend's hears. Gabrielle's face blanched when, from the shadow, the tall figure of a woman entered the light of the ludus. Gabrielle frowned and her mouth dropped open. _What…._ Her movements were graceful and her gait was so elegant that she seemed to glide on the stone floor. She wore an olive-green dress and had long, blonde, wavy hair, that was partly pinned and carefully braided while the lover half fell free on her shoulders. And she looked like Xena. Too much.

Lucretia raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband, silently asking for an explanation. An obviously rich and young blonde woman followed her. Her face gave voice to her shock. She put a hand on her breast and exclaimed:

"Gods, Lucretia! I think I have visions…" she said with a squeaky, annoying voice.

"Ilithyia, calm down. Hasn't my dear wife told you about her body-double slave? She was sent here a few weeks ago. And…by the way, Lucretia, let me introduce…What did you same your name was...Olimpia?" Batiatus asked, mockingly smiling at her.

"No. I am Gabrielle"

"OOH! RIGHT! Gabrielle! She's Xena's long-lost soul! She bumped into me in the slaves' market." Lucretia was impassive. She looked at her from head to toe, then turned to Xena: "So, this is the woman you told me about. I see…So young and so brave, Gabrielle. I personally thought you'd been killed." Her voice did not convey emotions. It was plain.

Gabrielle brought a hand to her neck and swallowed, trying to ease the huge lump in her throat. "You look so innocent. You two are like…Night and day. Two opposites." Lucretia was staring at the couple. Xena was pure hostility now. Her mouth was curled downward, her brows furrowed. "Aren't you happy now, Slave?" _Slave_. Gabrielle realized for the first time what this meant, that word hit her like a punch to her stomach. She gasped and started to cough, overwhelmed by a strong sense of nausea. "Are you sick, little one? Did I say something wrong?" Lucretia looked around, mockingly searching signs of approval, her forearm slightly lifted, holding her toga.

Gabrielle lifted her head and took a deep breath: "No, my lady. I was just…stunned by the resemblance."

Lucretia smirked wickedly "Oh, yeah, I know. So is Ilithyia...aren't you my dear?" She closed the distance between Xena and herself and stood at Xena's side. She put a hand on Xena's shoulder and added : "This is Xena, my body slave". The blonde woman was speechless, amazed. Gabrielle, on the other hand, was sweating. Her soulmate was this witch's body slave. She tried to control her breathing and tried not to throw up, her head was spinning around.

"Lucretia, you are an endless surprise. I wonder what my friends would say. I think this is amazing!" Ilithyia clapped her hands like a child who has been given a pastry. "I must know everything about this slave! Will she attend you during tonight's reception?"

"Oh, yes she will. She's being trained as a gladiator but still has to be at my service. She's our first woman gladiator. Now, come, let's get inside and leave my husband to his duties. Let's have a glass of good wine." She walked to Gabrielle and stood tall right before her, looking at her with a malicious and cunning look: "It was nice to meet you, Gabrielle." Lucretia bent a bit, till her lips were now touching Gabrielle's ear "Now, goodbye". This being said, both the roman women got back into the villa.

Gabrielle was shaking in both anger and fear. The only thing that occupied her mind while looking that woman standing right in front of her was one, single word: snake. Xena could feel her distress, and started to rub her back, trying to calm her down. Batiatus looked at the couple and raised an eyebrow. "Well, my ladies…Xena needs to go back to her training. Can I escort you to the gates..?!"

Xena squeezed her friend's hand again, putting a hand under her chin and gently forcing her to look into her own eyes "Don't be afraid. It will be alright! I promise." Tears filled her eyes but she dared not to cry. She had to be strong now. For her. Gabrielle nodded and then spoke: "Sir, can I come back tomorrow? Or the day after? I will pay for it, if necessary!" Xena suddenly turned to face her friend, shaking her head and tried to say something but she was cut off by her owner's voice:

"Oh, no little girl. You cannot. Gladiators and slaves are seldom allowed to have visitors, you know. It's a rule. Maybe….and I say, maybe, if Xena proves herself in the arena...She will earn the right to see you again." Gabrielle was staring at the floor. She could not allow this. She could not lose her again.

"Gabrielle, listen to me" Xena tried to catch her friend's attention, in vain.

The girl finally raised her head "I know what to do Xena."


	13. Chapter 13 news

**Hi guys!**

I first wanted to thank you all for your reviews, messages etc and I wanted to apologize for making you wait for so long. Unfortunately Im being very busy, I've got 2 jobs, and my aunt is undergoing a chemio treatement for she's been diagnosed with cancer. Sorry for making you wait.

 **Good news is I AM WRITING and NEXT CHAP WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK ;)**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT!**

 **Diana**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. Here's the new chapter. thank you for the support you showed me, I really appreciate that. Thank you for worrying about my aunt. I wanted to thank Xenelle for her special support.**

 **Stay tuned for next chap (planning to publish it next week or even before)**

 **Diana**

13-

Xena kissed her on the lips. Gabrielle whispered something in her ear, kissed her one more time and let Ashur lead her to the gates. Xena felt her heart beating in her chest, throat, ears. She took a deep breath and sent her tears back to where they came from. Gabrielle was alive and well and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, dominus invaded her thoughts:

"Xena, go to Naevia and get ready for tonight's dinner"

"Dominus…thank you, again" she lowered her eyes and entered the villa. She had no idea what her master was up to but she felt he was untrustworthy… _He may be ignorant about his wife's sexual encounters – or maybe he just pretends he doesn't know- but he's not stupid_.

Naevia helped her getting ready: some of that Ilithyia's friends were coming over for a 'private meeting'. Xena was dressed in a white robe, her hair were carefully braided and her skin perfumed with scented oils. Lucretia had demanded Xena to be her only slave to attend her: she had to show her new slave to those stupid ladies. Xena's stomach was on fire, she couldn't help thinking about what Gabrielle was determined to do and worried about her. _Please. Please, let her be safe!_ Furthermore, she hated to be treated like a puppet, she hated to be on display like a statue.

She entered the room, the candles and torches enlightened the walls with their golden flames, the incense smoke perfumed the room with its sweet scent. She could hear the voices of young women laughing, but when she got closer to the group, those sounds stopped. Immediately, all the girls in the chamber almost screamed in shock: their eyes were wide open and so were their mouths. One of them, a blonde girl, got up from her chair exclaiming "Lucretia! This is the most amazing surprise!" they all were delighted about this slave and the curious case of her striking resemblance to her owner.

Lucretia's face was the portrayal of pride and vanity. She reached Xena and, taking her by her forearm brought her to the center of the room, right in front of the group of friends. They got up and started admiring Xena as if she was a statue. They touched her hair, her face and _laughed_.

"Dear friends, please…calm down!" Lucretia spoke in a loud and melodious voice, laying her hand on Xena's shoulder "This is Xena. She's my body slave and….a new gladiator for the House of Batiatus. She was a warrior, and was able to defeat Oenomaus, our doctore, in a mock fight. She adds some mystery to our house. She's always full of sweet surpises" this being said, Lucretia took a sip of wine and narrowed her eyes, staring at Xena.

"Lucretia, darling, this is amazing. You look like twins!" the other girl, Cecilia, said. Her eyeballs almost out of their sockets.

"Are you two perfectly identical in every inch of your bodies?" Ilithyia said, smiling wickedly.

"Well…in some parts of our bodies we are all identical. Don't you say?" The girls laughed out loud while black rage filled Ilithyia's every limb. Xena's eyes were unstoppable, she needed to study the situation and all those rich ladies. That night was pure torture for her. She almost wanted to backhand all of those bitches and leave them but, she had to be patient. She had to see Gabrielle again and she had no friends here, no one she could rely on. Her mind was blank almost the whole time, she kept focusing on stupid things like some particular shades of color of the marble floor or some strange birds that were painted on the walls. But, her ears were ready to listen. She couldn't understand how could her domina, the same woman who would never let no one put her on her feet, let those girls talk to her like that? Lucretia seemed perfectly calm, relaxed, even when they referred to the fact that she had no children. Xena knew how much Lucretia suffered for being childless. A child was what Lucretia and her husband wanted more than anything in the world. But, on the other hand, she couldn't even understand why Ilithyia seemed to support Lucretia when they both hated and envied each other deeply.

They spoke briefly about the new recruit fighting under Ilithyia patronage while Xena poured wine in their glasses and offered them cheese and fruit. Then, a name caught her attention: Spartacus. He was summoned. _Trouble._

The Thracian entered the room and respectfully bowed his head and stopped in the center of the room so that the girl could admire him. Xena saw him silently endure the girls attentions, they looked at him like an eagle admires its prey before quickly grab it. Their movements were sensual, desire shined in her eyes. _Roman marriage_. The gladiator was impassive and didn't flinch even when Ilithyia cut his chest and let some drops fall into a glass. Xena was outraged and her hands shook in nervousness. She wanted to chop some heads off. Spartacus was sent back to his cell and her eyes followed him. _Why didn't he react?_ Then, Ilithyia walked towards her and started stroking her hair, looking her in the eyes:

"Unbelievable. You are identical…Lucretia, you're lucky but you must fear this likeness, nonetheless. Who knows, she can…take your place any moment" The other girls froze, Lucretia raised an eyebrow trying to conceal her nervousness: she had never thought about it. "But, my friend…This can have its advantages. How old is this woman?"

Lucretia shook her head in surprise "Who cares, I never asked her. She's a slave, Ilithyia"

"I know. I'll tell you. Later" Ilithyia, reclined her head a bit, briefly looking at the other guests, signaling that the party was over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter. I have billions of ideas in mind. And I don't know what I will choose for the story. But, thanks for your support again! Keep on reviewing it! Tell me what you think and what you wish!**

 **kisses,**

 **Diana**

15-

Gabrielle had been walking for hours now. She remembered where they had left Argo and went to take her. Then, she found a hill and camped there and sat by the firelight, wrapped in Xena's blanket, breathing her scent, crying silently. Xena could not rebel there: her owners, the other slaves, the gladiators were all against her. And, she had no real weapons. She had no armor. She had nothing. _And I'm not with her._ Gabrielle took a new scroll and quill from Argo's saddlebag and tried to write a poem and relieve the tension…but words would not come to her. For the first time in her life, she couldn't write.

She tossed everything away and went back to admire the orange flames before her. _What can I do to help you, Xena?_ She looked at the moon, and smiled _I am relieved now that I know that you're safe. I was wondering if you're looking at the sky too, because I feel less lonely, knowing that we are under the same stars now. Gods, I wish you could just answer me. I wish you could hear me. I wish you were with me. I feel so useless now, I don't really know what to do. You're the one with big plans and great ideas. I can't do it. I am not you. Gods, Xena how I want you back! If there's something I long for right now, is having you here, rubbing my arm, saying "We will work this out…together". Please, love, do not surrender. Do not give up. I miss you so much, I can't even breathe. I can't even cry anymore. I will save you. I promise._

The flames' dance was slowly fading out. She moved the embers with the help of a stick, to keep the fire going. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on her knees. Then, she suddenly raised her head and her lips whispered "Ares!". She got up, raised her head and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to suppress a sob…and vomit. "Ares…" she said again. "Areees!" Gabrielle screamed his name so loud that the veins on her neck bulged. A blue flash of light followed and the God of War materialized before her:

"Oh, isn't it an irritating blonde the one who stands before me?! What? You can't sleep?!"

"Shut up, Ares!"

"Oh-Oh! Well, I guess it was my mistake and you never called me. See ya" her turned around and took a step, but her voice froze him.

"Wait, don't go!"

He turned around and faced her, a sneering grimace on his face: "Want me to sing a lullaby? Oh, no…you prefer a bed-time story, uh? Let's see…Once upon a Time a little bard was…"

"Please, Ares, I don't need jokes right now. I'm not in the mood." She looked at him, her eyes swollen from crying. She sat again and covered her eyes with her hands. "Xena is.."

"Oh, I know. I know. I saw everything but…You know…unless someone calls for me, I cannot interfere." He raised his eyebrow, curling his lips just a bit. He knelt right behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear "Who would have thought that someday you'd call for me, Blondie"

"I didn't want to! I never…Damn it! You can be so nasty! I- I….Oh, Gods!"

"One is here. Do you want me to call the family?"

"Okay, Ares. That's enough. I got it; you don't want to help me. Thanks for coming; I will never, ever disturb you again."

"No, Blondie. I am so happy you called me. We will have so much fun together."

"I must be very desperate"…a tear left her eye and, like that tear, she could not go back now.

Oenomaus' voice roared in the ludus: "Spartacus, with Xena!"

The Thracian gladiator slowly walked towards her, took a deep breath and struck. Xena skillfully blocked his blows and, soon enough, she was the one leading the fight.

"Why did you let her do it?!" she asked him, never letting her guard down, her wooden gladius meeting his.

"Do what?"

"Cut you!" she lowered a bit, avoiding a blow meant to hit her neck

"What could I do, uh?! Tell me. Or shut up and fight!" he tried a lunge but she quickly jumped and flipped on air, landing right behind him and put the blade of her sword on his throat, holding him down.

"I'd rather die than let them treat me like that bitch treated you yesterday. Spartacus, listen. I know you don't like me and I understand it…But we can't be slaves for the rest of our lives. Join me. Be my ally. We must find a way to get out of here!"

He took a deep breath then, added "I don't ally with warlords!"

She eased her grip on his arm and let him turn around. She threw the gladius to the ground and put her hands on her hips. She had to convince him. She had had enough of this kind of life. She didn't like this house and she had to ally with him who, at the moment, was the most respected gladiator –and slave- in the whole house. Furthermore, he was a soldier, and she needed at least one with his skills to help her in her mission.

"Spartacus, I'm not that Xena anymore. I've been doing good since…Since Hercules and Gabrielle rocked my whole world. I know it is difficult for you to trust what I say, but you _have_ to. We need to leave, unless you want to die here and surrender to Batiatus and Rome."

He looked in her eyes, not sure what to do. Something in his head told him to believe her. Something else in his heart shouted to mistrust this woman.

"Xena, why should I? I…I have no reason to leave. My family died, Sura died. I'm alone now. I have no one. I pray to the Gods everyday to let me die so that we can be together again. Fight, if you want. I won't." He left her there and went to drink some water. Her gaze directed towards him.

"But you will…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter! thanks to the new followers and readers/reviewers! This chapter is a bit short but...Good news is: I am sick so I have three days off from work(s) and I am writing more (sometimes you're just happy about being sick!)**

 **Keep on writing your opinion!**

 **Diana**

16-

"So…let me repeat it: I help you, we save Xena, and you leave? I mean L-E-A-V-E, am I correct? You out of the way, no more annoying blondes in my way, right?"

"Yes, Ares, can you just stop? You have my word, can you trust me and keep your godly mouth shut?" Gabrielle put her hands on her ears and shut her eyes.

He raised his eyebrow and a smug smile appeared on his lips. "And…what's your plan? How are we supposed to do this? I can't simply go and take her. You better have a plan. I am not the dominant god here. They praise Mars. And, yes, we're two different people. I shouldn't be here. So: any plan?"

"None." She said, biting her lower lip, scratching her head "Could you just…give me some money? I would go and pay for her and…"

"Like I could make coins grow on a tree. Hellooo!? I'm a god, not a bank!" he said out loud, arms folded. He paced furiously.

"She…she is fighting in the arena. She's a gladiator now, maybe you should…do something to make her weaker."

"No, I know her. She will never surrender and she'd rather die there than raise her fingers. That can't work." He put his index and thumb on his chin, delicately stroking his goatee. "No. And I can't just go there and have a talk with her, you know she can be a real bitch and she would never believe we're working together. Can't you go and tell her?"

"They will never let me talk to her. Can't we just…go there together? I mean…you can beam us there"

"No, sweetie. I can't." he sat on the ground. Facing her.

"Can I go there as a slave? Willingly?"

He lowered the sides of his mouth and nodded with his head, adding "That would make me very happy. But, then…She will have to save you back. I'm the God of War, but it would be ungrateful on my part to leave you there. I am a man of my word."

"No. No…I won't just…We will escape. Together, like we always did. Trust me. And then…I will find something to tell her and- break up." _And break her heart_ "She will immediately go back to you. She will be mad at me and at the whole world. You better have a new war planned. My conditions are: I will go back to my Amazon tribe and rule as an Amazon queen. Don't let her kill them to get back at me."

He looked at Gabrielle: her eyes were swollen with tears, her lower lip slightly trembling. Seeing her this woeful almost broke his heart. But his was a marble one. And he needed Xena to feel it beat in his chest again.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my Christmas present for you!**

 **Thanks again for your support, welcome to all my new followers! Enjoy and comment, guys!**

 **Merry Christmas,**

 **Love,**

 **Diana.**

17-

Xena was sitting at a wooden table with other gladiators, playing with the swill in her bowl, lost in thought. Suddenly, she felt a hand delicately touching her shoulder. She raised her head and met Naevia's sad face. She immediately raised from her chair and lead the girl towards a more secluded spot, careful that nobody was listening and whispered:

"Domina called for me?" She knew she hadn't, but she needed to break the ice.

"No…Xena, I…I…She and dominus…they want to sell Crixus." The woman said, trying to keep from crying.

"But…I thought...I thought Lucretia was quite…fond of him!? Why is she doing this? Does she know about _you_?"

"No! She doesn't but she is not…satisfied. Crixus is still recovering and dominus thinks he's not worth the money he spends to train and feed him, now that Spartacus is the new Champion. And…"

"Naevia, stop playing games. Is he 'not satisfying her' on purpose?"

The girl looked away, like a kid caught with his hand in a compote jar. "I don't know."

Obviously, she was lying. "Naevia. I know it hurts, but…the ends justify the means. You want him to stay here?"

Naevia closed her eyes and her nostrils flared a bit. "Yes. So?"

"So, tell him to fuck her brains out! Listen. As I told you, it won't be easy, but it's not like he's never done it before. He met her before you came. He knows how to…deal with it. If he can't succeed in the arena, then he has to succeed in her bedroom. You both need her to trust him. That's the only thing that comes to my mind now." Naevia's face darkened, shocked by Xena's advice. She knew that Crixus had been bedding her domina for years, he bedded her when they fell in love. But she was not ready to share him with someone else. She had stolen the key to his cell, breaking the rules and enjoyed the little moments they could spend together, even with fear in her heart.

"Thank You, Xena. Maybe I'll…tell him"

"I'm afraid you have no other choice. Anyway, this is not my business. If you have better options, then tell me." Xena knew she was asking for the impossible. That she was asking too much. But Crixus was not the Champion of Capua anymore. He was the former champion. He was not 'the Undefeated Gaul' now. If he couldn't reach the top again, he had to take advantage of the trick left in his sleeve.

Xena was walking through the corridor that connected the ludus to the slaves' quarters inside the villa, she had just finished training, her body covered in dust and sweat, her hair wet.

"Rumor is…Crixus is being sold", Ashur's voice broke the silence that reigned in the corridor. Xena curled her lips and turned around.

"Oh really? And…why should I be interested in it?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well…I saw you often pay visit to him. Not sure what you do but, Medicus leaves the infirmary when you enter. I wonder what would domina say."

"Nothing. She _won't_ say nothing, because she will never know." Her eyes quickly widened in a threatening look, her lips narrowed, showing her teeth like a tiger. "Understand?"

"Oh…I see I touched the right spot. Don't look at me like that, you're much more beautiful when you smile." He smiled, breaking her every single nerve

"Listen. I don't like you." She started but he quickly interrupted her speech:

"Oh, that's too bad. _I_ like _you,_ instead. You never talk to anyone, never...make friends. Except for Naevia and that little blonde we met at the market…."

"Watch your mouth, you horrible…"

"Ah-ah-ah! Now what? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no: you simply exist. That's what bothers me."

He curled his lips and laughed heartily, again testing her nerves. "So, you do have a sense of humor. I love sarcastic women. You and me would make a perfect couple."

"Yeah, in your dreams we would. Now, leave" He circled her, looking into her eyes. She knew she had to teach him a lesson, but it was just not the right moment. She needed him to stay right where he was, she couldn't provoke him, knowing he could tell about her visits to Crixus. She couldn't let them sell him.

"You know, I see you're seething with anger, I almost feel you blood rushing into your veins, feel you pulse quicken. And you feel the urge to punch me in the throat." He stroked her arm with his fingertips. Her body shaking with rage and self control. "But, we'll talk about this again. Now, you are summoned"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here's the new chapter for you. I tried to write a longer chapter since some of you teold me my chapters were a little short :). Again thank you! I love the feedback and your reviews and as always, comment and so on!**

 **I wish you a Happy New Year!**

 **Love,**

 **Diana.**

18-

"Come in" Lucretia's words echoed through the bedroom. Xena reached the center of the room and stood tall, waiting for orders but, unexpectedly, Ashur connected her collar to a long and heavy iron chain that was embedded to the wall. Xena looked around, quite confused, while the man complied with Lucretia's orders, smiling. He gave two tugs to the chain, to test its resistance and then moved on to chain both of her wrists.

Lucretia observed the whole procedure, raised her eyebrow and, finally, spoke: "Xena, there is something I want to tell you. Tomorrow, you will face a gladiator in the arena. Quintus thinks you are more than ready. I wish you good luck. But, this is not why I summoned you- Doctore would have told you about this tonight. There's…something more. Something I think you will appreciate." Xena opened her mouth ready to speak, but her mistress raised her hand and asked for silence, then continued "I know you don't like chains. But they are necessary in this situation. Enter now, slave". Xena's eyes followed the direction her mistress' head had turned towards, and she immediately spotted the blonde head and the small figure of the young woman entering the room, her eyes staring at the marble floor. The girl raised her head, and the green, wet pools met Xena's blue ones.

"Gabrielle!" her voice cracked when she noticed a collar to her lover's neck and a lump formed in her throat "Gab..Gabrielle" she swallowed, trying to articulate her companion's name "What…what have you done? Who brought you here?" she tried to run towards the blonde woman, but the chain immediately prevented her from reaching her, reminding her that Gabrielle was a slave as she was and they could not do what they wanted, like they used to do when they were both free. Ashur's laughter filled her ears. She didn't like people laughing at her.

"Domina…who…Who brought her here? I need to know!"

"You have abused my patience for too long, Xena. You should learn to be more cooperative. Your dear friend came here willingly." Lucretia rose from the couch and closed the distance between Gabrielle and herself, approached the girl and stood right behind her. Gabrielle's breath quickened, her chest raised and lowered rapidly, as she felt the woman's hands on her shoulders. Struggle laid deep inside her heart. She was not sure this would work. She had not spoken to Ares in a whole day, even though she had called for him. She felt he had cheated and that she had let herself to be fooled by him.

"She said she had no money to live on the streets and that she was lost without you. We gently offered her a job". Xena's face muscles twitched, her teeth clenched and, suddenly, she felt cold inside.

"Gabrielle! You didn't have to do it! I would have sent you the money I earned by fighting as a gladiator…Gods, Gabrielle, have you lost your mind? You know you could earn some money by telling your stories in inns and squares! Why….?!" Xena felt guilt swim in her veins. Again. "It's all my fault!"

"No! No, it's not!" Gabrielle shout out, completely forgetting about Lucretia standing right behind her. "I…I missed you terribly. I could earn nothing with my stories, because you were not there to inspire me. And, how could you buy your freedom if I took all of your money?! Xena…I…"

"Enough!" Lucretia's angry voice echoed through the room. "Gabrielle, there are rules to be respected, here. I didn't agree with my husband's decision to let you be our slave. If a woman in love can't be trusted…two women in love must be feared. Strength only lies in unity, you know that better than I do." She looked at Xena, invading her comfort zone with her scheming eyes. Xena knew Lucretia's mind was already working, she knew Lucretia's focus was, now, to destroy her confidence and…Lucretia knew that Gabrielle was Xena's only weakness.

"Xena, I think your service as my personal slave isn't required anymore. This delicious girl will take you place and attend your duties" Lucretia patted Gabrielle's shoulders, put her lips near the girl's ear as if she wanted to whisper something but, instead, she spoke out loud. "We'll have fun, I promise". Xena knew Lucretia was trying to provoke her, and that Lucretia was succeeding in her task. The thought of her mistress' hands on her lover's body made her angry, furious and…jealous. _What? Are you the jealous one? So jealous, that you don't even want me to speak of her?_ Lucretia's words crossed her mind. She had never felt this way before. She wanted to throw Lucretia against the wall, but that would be useless and stupid. And, hard to admit, the woman was taming her.

Lucretia took Gabrielle's hand in hers and brought it to her cheek, caressing her own face with the back of Gabrielle's hand. "Your lover's skin is very soft. More than yours. I will certainly enjoy her touch."

"Don't you dare…"Xena's heart was pounding like a horse's, she was itching.

"Can I just remind you that I'm the one giving the orders here. You are no one! Nothing. You are my property, both of you. I decide whether to let you live or let you die. You better be a valiant gladiator and be our golden goose, or I am afraid you won't see your friend for a long time" Xena let her body fall to the ground, her fists hit the floor, her jaw was as hard as a rock. She tried to catch her breath, tried not to listen to her words. Even if Lucretia was speaking the truth.

"Why, domina?" Xena asked, fighting back her tears.

"Why?! It's simple: you and your friend are a thread to my stability. I know your reputation. I need to control you and keep you at bay. Don't worry about her. Gabrielle will be fine." A wrathful bard was staring at her mistress, with furrowed brows and angry eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot: Xena, I can't let you sleep in the slaves' quarters anymore. From now on, you will sleep with the other gladiators. You said you were a warrior, you know how to handle a bunch of men, don't you? Ashur will protect you if necessary. I told him to check on you and I'm sure he can be trusted." Ashur nodded in agreement then pulled the chain, forcing Xena to stand up. "Now, go. You are dismissed."

Gabrielle's eyes locked with Xena's. She hoped Ares would visit Xena as soon as possible and tell her everything. She couldn't go to the cells by herself, she had not the keys and she was not allowed to go there. Xena, on the other hand, knew Gabrielle was in big trouble here, but she preferred having her near than having her wandering around Capua without having news about her health. She knew Xena was in great danger with that slimy bitch around but if she didn't know better, she'd say her Gabrielle had a plan. Hard to believe, her muse was there to guide and inspire her. And she had to trust her. They would be together again very soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys!**

 **Guess who's back! I know I've kept you waiting and I am so sorry about this, but I've been working for the Xena italian fandom and worked for my own living too, so I had little time!**

 **Thanks Xenelle for your endless support and all of you for your kindness and patience!**

 **Love,**

 **Diana**

19-

The crowd roared and clapped. Women screamed, men cheered out loud on the bleachers. Some slaves threw bread and fresh fruit to the public, who jumped to take them and feed themselves, now and then raising fights and quarrels about who should take a loaf or an apple. Poorer people went to see the games only because they waited for the food to be thrown among the public. Richer people went there to see blood. Rich women went to admire young and well-equipped men's bodies. Xena could see them from behind the gladiators' entering gate. She felt a bit anxious. Not because she was afraid, she knew she could handle any of those athletes, but because she was starting to feel that crimson feeling rushing through her veins. Her heart was swelling, her head was wet with sweat, and her mouth was so dry she thought she had lost all of her saliva. The last time she had felt this way, she had almost killed an entire tribe of people searching for water. She shook her head, trying to regain her composure, looking up at the gallery where her masters, along with Ilithyia and some other women stood. Gabrielle was pouring some wine in her mistress' cup, her eyes staring at the sand. Xena could detect impatience in her lover's behavior and facial expressions. She could almost feel her cold hands sweating with nervousness and her throat swallowing audibly due to apprehension.

All around her, other gladiators were stretching and warming up; some of them prayed their gods. Spartacus stood with his back to the wall, eyes closed, probably thinking of his late wife. Crixus was not there: Oeanomaus decided he was not ready to fight, yet. Xena adjusted her white, short tunic and sandals terribly missing her old leathers and armor: she felt stupid and uncomfortable in those clothes but tried not to show it.

Then, suddenly, the loud sound of the trumpets caught her attention. This was it. She had been scheduled for the third match and she knew that, not being the _primus_ , the public attention would have been very little. The first two matches passed in the blink of an eye. When they opened the gate, she exhaled and leaned her head, cracking her neck. Her master's voice filled the arena, the public silently listening to his words:

"The House of Batiatus has never trained women. Just like my beloved father before me, I considered them weak, I thought the only way they could entertain the public, was by showing their body. But…I was wrong. Some weeks ago, my Doctore found a woman of _many skills_. Please, salute Xena, the Warlord!" all the women in the crowd were shocked, some of them cupped their own faces with both their hands, opening their mouths in disbelief. The men widened their eyes; they could not believe how beautiful this woman was. She was a tall, greek statue, with a wonderful toned body.

She faced a murmillo from Solonius' school, but she was not scared. She could hear the crowd's screams and exclamations, their hands clapping when her gladius touched the gladiator's skin. She gave them everything she got, now and then lifting her eyes to look into Gabrielle's to reassure her everything was under screamed, laughed and booed at the murmillo, who was falling under Xena's blows. She could also spot her master's pride painted on his face and, horrible to admit, she loved it. Her blood boiled in her veins, adrenaline had conquered her body. She hit, jumped and kicked the other gladiator like a beast who must kill its prey. Her eyes were black with the heat of the fight. Xena made sure the match would last enough to entertain the public and, almost a candlemark later, the Murmillo lifted his fingers, coughing his own blood out: he had surrendered. The public was in a frenzy.

Xena went back behind the gate, where Spartacus nodded at her, briefly smiling.

"You…fought good. They love you" he said, looking at the crowd.

"Thank you." She said, biting her lip, trying to ease her bloodlust. She shook her hands and closed her eyes. And, again, Gabrielle was the answer.

Back to the ludus, all the gladiators in their cells were enjoying their victories drinking awful wine and having fun with prostitutes. Xena rose from the pallet where she used to sleep, when she saw Naevia climbing down the stairs to fetch a jar of wine.

"Naevia! Naevia please come here!" the girl quickly looked around and then reached Xena's cell, taking her hand through the bars.

"Xena…How are you!? I miss you so much, even if…"

"Naevia, how is Gabrielle!? Please, I need to know!" Xena's eyes sweetened at the thought of her lover. Navia thought she had never seen them this beautiful.

"She's fine. She attends her duties and domina is quite pleased."

"Did she so something…."

"No, Xena. She never laid a hand on Gabrielle" then, she scanned around again, praying nobody was listening "And, Xena….Crixus won't be sold. You…were right. And, I want to help you now. You'll meet Gabrielle tonight, when everyone is drunk and spent." Xena lifted a questioning brow and Naevia whispered "I _have_ the keys". Xena' s eyes filled with hope and gratitude, and she briefly kissed the girls knuckles. "Thank you!"

Then, Ashur's voice made both of them jump in surprise.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, my dear ladies. But…Xena, my love, dominus is waiting for you in the ludus"

Xena smiled to the sweet slave girl and cupped her cheek, telling her everything would have been alright. Then, her face became marble as Ashur opened the gate and she followed him on the sand. Xena spotted a fire going, Oenomaus standing beside her master, pride in his eyes.

Quintus smiled at her, curling his lips. She looked up and saw Lucretia on the balcony. Gabrielle was with her, quickly followed by Naevia. Her soulmate smiled at her, then winked at Xena. Xena smiled and wink back, then, she went back to stare at her master.

"Xena, you have proved yourself worthy of being one of my gladiators. You have fought well and I hope you will keep on fighting like that for many matches to come. That's why, I've decided to brand you with my name. With my symbol. You will be given the Mark of The Brotherhood." Xena looked behind him: Ashur was holding a white-hot B shaped iron in his hands. Gabrielle gasped, trying to force back the tears that were raising to her eyes. Naevia put a hand on her shoulder, while Lucretia smiled. Xena tried to keep calm. She knew the pain, she knew this would hurt. But she gave a look of reassurance to the women on the balcony, and stretched her arm, waiting, her eyes fixed on Gabrielle.


	20. Chapter 20

20-

The B wound on her arm itched terribly, but it was nothing she could not endure. Sometimes she found herself scratching the skin in the region around the blistery mark. She spent entire candle-marks with her eyes on that symbol, thinking about how it could affect her life, once she had bought her freedom and left the ludus.

That night she was sitting on the floor of her cell, when the noise of a key unlocking the iron gate caught her attention. At first, all she could see was Ashur, then he slowly stepped aside, and Gabrielle appeared. Xena quickly got up, and hold her in her strong arms, burying her nose in her lover's locks, stroking her hair.

"You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't!" she almost screamed in her lover's ears. "Ashur, allow us some privacy"

The Syrian's brows furrowed and the glimpse of a smile shone on his lips: "Xena, should I remind you..."

"Please, save your breath, unless you wish to have your tongue lick the ground by itself. I see it is already well trained." His face muscles tensed, he bit his tongue and, bowing, he left the cell.

Gabrielle looked in her girlfriend's eyes and kissed her feverishly, putting all her fears, her solitude, her love in that kiss.

"Xena, we have to leave. I...came here to help you. I hid your chakram in a safe place and..."

"Gabrielle, Spartacus hates me. Crixus doesn't, but it is Spartacus he hates. And without their support, I can never convince the other gladiators."

"Xena, please, let me speak. It's hard enough as it is..." her eyes turned into waterfalls as she spoke, "I...I also came...to tell you that, after this is all over, once we're out of here, safe and free...I'm going back to Potidaea. I can't take anymore of all these...battles and suffering and fights and deaths...and" the warrior couldn't believe her ears, she blankly stared at her companion, her knees seemed not to support her weight. "...Xena, I wanted to be a bard, I think..."

"And...you want to go back home? To Potidaea? And...Do what?"

"I could be a teacher at the local school or...work with my family. Xena, I'm not cut for this life..."

The warrior put her hand on her lover's shoulder, causing her to turn around to face her:

"You once said you weren't cut for that village life either. Gabrielle...did I do something wrong? What happened? Did you...Did Lucretia hurt you? What did she tell you?" Xena's voice trembled and the warrior swallowed, forcing back her tears and trying to ease the lump in her stomach.

"It's not about Lucretia. I...I am...tired, Xena. Tired of troubles and...I don't want to suffer anymore. I've suffered enough" the bard dried her eyes using the back of her hand and lowered her head: she couldn't bear Xena's incredulous and shocked face.

"Gabrielle, I don't believe you. I am sorry. I know you too well. I _can't_ believe you. Not after all the things we shared and all the things we've accomplished together. I...Gabrielle, why didn't you tell me you were not happy? Why did you kiss me like that before?"

"Xena...I love you. But I have to let you go."

"Let me go?! Gabrielle, do you listen to yourself? Where am I supposed to go without you?" The warrior's words ended in a whisper, then she put both her hands on the sides of her head and let herself fall on the ground. She looked Gabrielle right in the eyes, finding them locked with hers. "I saved you from slavery once. I'm saving you again. Now leave. Please."

Gabrielle slightly nodded, and walked out of the cell, leaving a silent marble warrior behind.

 _I hope you're happy now, Ares. You have your Destroyer back._


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Readers!**

 **I finally have the time I need to write back. I finished writing my thesis (a book we write to get our University degree) and, working in the afternoon, I have nothing important to do in the morning. I've already posted a new chapter but it was very short, so, here a second one for you!**

 **Hope you like it,**

 **Yours,**

 **Diana**

21-

Xena was sitting by the well, watching the new recruits stumbling on the sand. She took a sip of water and silently resumed her observation. Spartacus saw her and immediately thought something was different. He threw his gladius to the ground and went to sit next to her, his back to the well.

"What do you think about them?" he raised his brow, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

The warrior kept staring blankly before her, and did not answer. She took another sip of water.

"Xena?" the Thracian put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. She jumped, feeling his hand on her body and turned her head "Xena, what's wrong with you?"

"What, Spartacus? You are talking to me...what a honor!" she muttered

"I...just noticed a change in your behavior. You've been quiet, you've not uttered a word for three days. You are not focused and your guard is very low when you fight. I could easily put you down. And...this is not a standard 'warlord behavior'."

"I am empty, Spartacus. Right now, my body lives whereas my soul has died. I wish I could go back."

"We all do. I wish I could hold my wife again, cradle her in my arms. Make love to her. Whisper her how much I love her. But, we can't go back, we can only move on with our lives and...wish for better days to come."

"There will be no better days for me. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Gabrielle...She said she is leaving me. She is not coming with me once we get our freedom back. I...And she's right. I only caused her troubles and pain."

"Xena...I saw the way she looks at you. The way she jumps and starts when someone hits you while we train. Her gaze constantly follows your movements. How did you two met?"

"I saved her from slavery almost four years ago. And she's been with me, from then on. I was alone, everyone hated me but she believed in me. She trusted me. Now..."

"She still does. Or she would have left you here, alone, instead of willingly enslave herself for you. She loves you...But, don't be like Varro, investigate! Something is wrong. And she's lying to you, maybe she was...blackmailed?"

The warrior widened her eyes as an idea formed in her mind. "You might be right"

"I know" he got up and offered his hand to her, to help her up. She took his hand and sincerely thanked him, her smile again on her face.

Gabrielle was polishing Lucretia's jewelry, the sounds of sex coming from her masters' bedroom made her blush. Naevia sat by her, took a pair of earrings and started stroking them with a cotton cloth:

"Once you get used to it, you won't even ear them anymore" she smiled to the blond bard, "So...Yesterday, Domina arranged a meeting with a roman woman, Licinia. The cousin of Crassus. She's to bed Spartacus. You must behave and be silent and..." Gabrielle stopped what she was doing, and widened her eyes in disbelief, there was nothing funny about this, but she couldn't help the chuckle that followed.

"Wait, is this a brothel?" _no good._

"Kind of. Sometimes roman women or men come here and choose a gladiator or a slave to sleep with. They pay for it and promise complete secrecy. In order not to ruin The House of Batiatus' reputation." Gabrielle furrowed her brows.

"Why, has this House a reputation?" her mouth spoke her mind for the first time. "I mean...have you...ever?"

"No, never. Domina keeps me pure for my future husband, but others have." a sad look darkened her delicate features.

"Could this happen...to Xena, too? I mean...If some roman man sees her fight in the arena and decides he wants to bed her...Can he do it?"

Naevia bit her lower lip, "Yes."

Gabrielle's heart skipped a beat. She knew she had betrayed her lover and she knew how self-destructive Xena could be. And she also knew she would never fight back in a situation like this. She had to talk to her. Tell her the truth. Break her promise to Ares, no matter what.

The night of the meeting came in a blink of an eye. Gabrielle as well as the other slaves prepared Spartacus for his performance, applying a special golden paint all over his body. Everything seemed to work.

But, suddenly, it was Ilithyia who was having sex with Spartacus, instead of Licinia, whose bloody body laid lifeless on the floor by midnight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi followers and readers! I know it's been a very loooong time since my last upload. I've been very busy and really had no time to focus on my story. But I especially wanted to thank Xenelle for her endless support. I hope you'll like this new chapter and I promise to publish more this summer. I also have a special news for you, that I will communicate as soon as possible.**

 **Love all of you! Keep commenting (even bad comments are helpful, guys!)**

 **Diana**

 **22-**

Gabrielle tried to keep at least a bit of self control, while washing away the blood from the room where the crime had taken place. She wiped away her tears, thinking that even after all those years fighting alongside Xena she had never seen all that blood and such a horrible head trauma: the roman woman's face was a puddle of blood, pieces of bones and brain matter. Her delicate features had completely disappeared. From where she stood, she could hear Lucretia trying to comfort her beloved enemy. She forgot her shock, for a moment, and carefully listened to their conversation: Lucretia had carefully organized that 'misunderstanding' on purpose. Licinia's death was an unfortunate accident, and it was not part of the plan. Lucretia's aim was to humiliate Ilithyia just like the blonde humiliated her. And, now that the blonde had committed that horrible crime, she had her in the palm of her hand.

Gabrielle soaked the rag in a bucket of water, rinsing it from the blood and again started to wipe the floor, collecting more and more of the crimson fluid along with pieces of brain matter. She turned around, and saw her mistress knelt in the bath room, cradling Ilithyia in her arms like a child and kiss her on the lips. The red haired woman noticed that Gabrielle was looking at them and immediately left the bathroom and went to stand before her new slave.

"Gabrielle, get up and follow me" she gestured to the creole slave to come forward "Naevia, finish cleaning this mess. And scatter some flower petals on the floor, I don't want to smell blood when I come back." Lucretia led Gabrielle to his husband's private study, where he organized the fights and kept the records of his work. A wooden table stood in the center of the room, wax tablets and scrolls, both closed and open where scattered all over the room, which was well lighted by candles and torches.

She closed the door of the study and stood before Gabrielle, giving her a defiant glance.

"Gabrielle, I expect you not to tell anyone what happened. Nobody has to know about Licinia's death. It was an accident and my House' reputation could be compromised. Not to mention the fact that Licinia was Crassus' cousin. It would mean trouble for all of us. Including you. And Xena, of course."

"Yes, Domina." Gabrielle kept staring at the floor but the woman's hand grasped her chin, forcefully lifting her head.

"There are rules to be respected here. And...I like you and I like the way you carry out your tasks and take care of me. It would be a shame to lose a good and caring slave like you. You know, in the last few weeks I came to think that there are too many slaves in this house- both servants and gladiators. I may decide to sell some of you and...economize. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Domina" fear invaded Gabrielle's stomach, and she almost couldn't breathe.

"And, Gabrielle. If I were your friend, I would advise you to be a little more careful...and suggest that you don't ask Ashur for favors. Because, I know about your visit to Xena's cell." she stroked a lock of Gabrielle's hair. "I should ask you to tell me what you did there..." Lucretia stared at the young lady standing before her with a strange smile on her lips, still stroking her tresses.

"I...I...I went there to talk. We talked and..." Gabrielle started to gesticulate, trying not to shake.

"...Really? Oh, very sweet. And about what?" her mistress eyes kept invading her personal space, it was as if that woman could penetrate her body with her glares, and the fact that she looked so much like her soulmate made her uncomfortable.

"Nothing" for the first time, the bard could not give a convincing answer and she didn't want Lucretia to know what she had told Xena. _You've always been quite a chatty person and now that you need word, you have none?_ Her mistress' glare became even more deep, that woman was scrutinizing her and Gabrielle could feel her eyes all over her body, ready to detect her secrets and lies "Maybe, domina…with all the due respect, Ashur has already told you…"

Lucretia raised her eyebrow and curled a side of her lips. _She looks even more like Xena when she does it._ "He said Xena politely asked him to leave" . Gabrielle cleared her throat and swallowed visibly while Lucretia walked towards her, closing the space between them. "Listen, slave. I don't like your games, Not a bit. I will question Xena as well, and listen to what she has to say about your private meeting. These are dangerous times and I don't want any of my slaves to plot against me or my husband, understand?"

Gabrielle nodded and bowed her head. Lucretia smiled to herself, then added "Now go back to your duties. You will be summoned soon"


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back! Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the reviews! This story is almost coming to an end! Keep on writing your thoughts about it and let me know what you think about it!**

 **Hugs,**

 **Diana!**

23-

The girl rushed through the corridors, pressing the back of one hand to her mouth. She got to the iron gate and repeatedly beat with her other hand on the bars "Xen…" her voice was just a whisper, while nausea seemed to permeate her airway and she couldn't breathe. The warrior got up from her pallet, and got a glimpse of her companion standing behind the bars, her face white as a ghost.

"Gabrielle, what happened?" The young bard tried to answer but her guts seemed unable to cooperate. She puked. Xena grew nervous with concern. "Gabrielle, please, what happened?" She looked at her friend in the dim torchlight, and scanned her figure, detecting blood on her ankles and feet, hands and tunic. She took one of Gabrielle's hands and pressed a precise point on her wrist, trying to ease her nausea while, at the same time, checking her pulse. "Talk to me! Is this your blood? Turn around so that I can see where it comes from!" Gabrielle looked at the taller woman and mumbled "It's not mine." The warrior held her hands in hers, kissing her fingers now and then, trying to calm her down.

"That woman, Ilithyia. She killed Crassus' cousin" Xena could not believe her ears. She had never liked that serpent-like woman but she had never thought she could kill someone- especially Crassus' cousin, for crying out loud! "Whaat?!" her brows furrowed, her mouth half open in disbelief.

"Sh- she did. Domina had arranged a secret meeting…that kind of meeting. Between Licinia and Spartacus. But, she let Spartacus bed Ilithyia, leading the woman to think she was having Crixus instead- they both wore masks. She opened the bed curtains while they were still having sex, and Licinia was with her, wearing one of those haunting mask herself. They took off the masks after Lucretia said something about having interrupted Ilithyia and Spartacus. Spartacus tried to choke the blonde and was taken away. Licinia started to laugh uncontrollably at the thought of Ilithyia bedding her husband's worst enemy….And…Ilithyia got mad, she seemed possessed. Took that lady by the hair and bashed her head, her face, her skull, onto the floor. That girl's face was disfigured. She had no human features anymore. Everything was blood…and brains, everywhere. I've never seen such a horrible death, even in battle" Xena let one of her hands pass through the bars and stroked her lover's head, then got closer to kiss the top of Gabrielle's head, something she always did and loved to do, when the girl was in distress or sad. "Gabrielle, calm down now, ok?" She reached a shelf and took a wooden cup. She knelt and filled it with some water from her own amphora and held it to the bard. "Drink. Slooowly." She waited patiently till the other woman had emptied the cup "Better now?".

Gabrielle cocked her head to one side and took a deep breath.

"Xena. We are in trouble. She knows I came here yesterday. That horrible Syrian must have told her. She's coming to question you, tomorrow." Xena's eyes traveled around her cell, her hands resting on her hips.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I couldn't find any damn thing to say. I was in shock and….I got stupid, all of a sudden!"

"Don't be too cruel with yourself. I know that woman, she can make me feel uneasy, too. Go figure." She bit her lower lip, "Okay, Gabrielle, I don't believe a word you said yesterday. And I must say Spartacus is the one who opened my eyes, because I was ready to go on a rampage, you know? So, I promise- I promise, Gabrielle that we will leave this Hades of a place together. I am going to tell her that you and I spent the whole time kissing through the gate of the cell and that you didn't tell her because you were embarrassed. I can't think of anything better at the moment; nothing she may like to hear, that is. Pure carnal instincts will do. Now, please, go to rest and never leave Naevia. She's the only one I trust in the villa." Gabrielle nodded, and rested her forehead on her lover's chin, the gates still dividing them.

"I have to go now, before she notices. Xena…I am sorry for what I said." Xena kissed the top of her head again, "I love you too, Gabrielle"

"Xena, your presence is requested"

The warrior followed Ashur through the villa until they finally entered Batiatus' bedroom. Lucretia stood there, wearing one of her reddest wigs, Naevia and Gabrielle at her sides. Ashur gave a nod and took a step behind, never leaving the chains connected to Xena's wrists.

"So, Xena. A little bird told me that your friend here, came to visit you two nights ago. Why?"

"I am not so sure it was a bird who told you that, Domina" Said Xena, briefly leering at the Syrian. "But…Gabrielle and I could not control our instincts. We spent our time together sharing innocent kisses through the gate of my cell" Ashur ate a nut and smiled, shaking his head. Lucretia's eyebrow raised and she smiled a strange smile, adding:

"I am not so sure this is the truth Xena. And I would really like to question you again after a bloody whipping. But there's a reception in two days. And you shall attend. Ashur, take her to her cell and stay there. I don't want other visits to happen again."

Lucretia was in an almost joyful mood, her voice was calm and she hadn't beaten anyone, indeed. Xena knew that the accident of the day before had secured her bond with Blondie and she knew that, now, Lucretia's only thought was to have her husband's favor and patronage.

She followed Ashur back to her cell but, this time, after unlocking her manacles, he followed her in the cage. She sat on her pallet and stood quiet. But Ashur had other plans:

"So, Warrior Princess, skilled with swords and words. Dominus is quite pleased and he likes you. He made a lot of money since you started fighting. But, you know what?" he sat next to her, looking at her beautiful profile "I don't think Domina likes you that much. I don't even think she bought it, really." He laughed his nerve-racking laugh and said "You are gonna be a star at the reception. The first woman gladiator in this school and you also look stunning. AND, you are Lucretia's spitting image. I know a lot of influent people are attending the reception in honor of young Numerius. And, Spartacus and Crixus are going to…fight in a mock fight. Can you believe it?"

She turned her head, visibly annoyed, and spoke:

"Ashur. I think you talk too much and yet, you say nothing that I want to hear. Funny, uh?"

He smiled showing all of his white teeth, and said "Uh, you are breaking my heart! Remember, Xena, you are a slave!" he said, raising his voice.

She kept on staring at him, a cold expression on her face: "Yes, just like you. But I fight in the arena instead of spying and licking ass. Two kinds of people." She could see she had hit a nerve, she saw him swallow and clench his teeth. She smiled inside, then said "You know, you are not in the position to be arrogant and yet you are. You remind me of someone I used to know. But, you know, at least he's got…family in high places."

The former gladiator left her cell, grunting.


End file.
